Thicker Than Blood
by Cyberbaby
Summary: civil war romance...spashley NEW CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

Trees

Sky

Wind

Silence

Passing by the lone horse man wearing a grey colored uniform galloping at speeds so dangerous that one wrong turn could land in a grave six feet under with scratches and marks displaying how nasty the fall was. Going so fast that no sound but a bullet being fired could catch up with the horse and rider, the wind flew by, it's chill causing the rider to snuggle further into the coat wrapped around there figure but still didn't heed off the cold enough to make the rider safe from hyperthermia.

The rider rounded corner after corner, dodging tree after tree, solider after soldier, set on one fact, get the orders to the lead officer of the 51st battalion. Hands' shaking from exhaustion the rider tightens the hold on the reigns making sure to keep the horse in control as yells and shouts echoed in the forest.

Deep shallow breaths filling the rider's lungs as fear crept up from the cold toes to blurry eyes. A camp began to form in the distance causing a faint smile to tug at delicate features, nudging the horse to go faster trying hard to get to the camp before day light swept over the planet giving new hope to those waking for the first time and seeing the beauty of the land that was slowly rioting from the war.

Finally the horse slowed, trotting through the camp, making sure not to hit tents or soldiers sitting in front of fires in front of the tents. Two soldiers halted the rider who slipped from the saddle, legs shaking a bit from lack of use, dirt covering every inch of the rider's pants.

"New from the president," the rider spoke with parched lips and tired limps.

The first soldier nodded stepping into the General's tents, moments ticked by before a man stepped out. His uniform pressed and clean showing how far he lived from the battle which was as far away as possible. White hair from old age decorating his brown locks that held firm under his squared perfect hat, "News?"

"Yes sir, General Heart" the rider handed over the satchel in which was guarded by the very life of its carrier.

General Michael Heart took the papers out of the satchel scanning his cold green eyes, dull from years of life, glancing up he sported a smile as wide as a canyon, "Good work soldier," he slapped the rider on the back, "This will help out indeed. Have your self a nights rest and good bath, you seem to be dressed in mud and not a uniform, hand it off to Major Nelton and he'll have it cleaned for you."

"Yes sir," the rider saluted before trudging through camp toward a stream located toward the back. Rubbing tired eyes and stretching tired muscles the rider groaned in pain but felt very proud that no one stopped the horse from carrying the message and the messenger to the camp.

On the walk man after man slapped the rider's back or yelled congratulations or a simple fake salute that in a way signaled their appreciation of the job well done. Smiling the rider walked the ten feet away from camp to the stream, hidden away from prying eyes.

Arms circled the rider from behind, warm soft breath caressed the back of the rider's neck, a warm smile played on pale lips, "Took you long enough," a sultry voice filtered in causing a shiver to pass through every nerve.

"Yeah well," the rider couldn't think of much when turned around and met with velvet chocolate eyes and a brilliant smile.

"Well what soldier?" the woman asked with a smirk piercing her tanned and gorgeous features.

"I forgot," the rider whispered leaning forward to capture supple red lips that had only been seen in dreams for the past month. Tender fingers ran up toned arms to the cap settled on the rider's head, quickly taking the bill in her hand she flung the cap to the side, pulled away from the kiss and watched as silky blonde hair cascaded down past the rider's shoulders.

"I missed running my fingers through your perfect hair Spencer,"

"I have too Ashley," Spencer sighed caressing Ashley's cheek.

"Have you two lost your minds?" a gruff voice filtered into the dream world filtering around them. Turning they saw a eighteen year old man with golden blonde hair and stone hard blue green eyes that if looked at long enough gave way to a gentle loving soul wearing a blue uniform.

"What do you want Glen?" Spencer huffed in agitation at her older brother.

"Don't give him that attitude young lady," three more men wearing blue uniforms filled into the clearing.

"Sorry David,"

"We have to get going, if they find out you're a girl Spence things are going to go down hill quickly."

"As if we didn't know that Clay," Ashley replied toward the dark skinned boy as she threw her hand on her hip in anger.

"So we're in agreement, let's go!" David barked. Nodding the girls began to follow the eldest Carlin toward the horses they'd set up.

"What is this?"

Spencer spun around only to meet the ground as pain ripped through her leg and shoulder, "NOOOO!" Ashley dropped down scooping her lovers head into her lap watching blue eyes slid shut.

**ONE YEAR AGO**

Fifteen year old Spencer Carlin splashed through the puddle in to big of a hurry to care if her trousers got drenched or not, she'd been out sitting in her favorite tree listening to the sound of the forest and soaking in the quietness which she seemed to never get at home. She'd actually fallen asleep for twenty minutes causing her to forget about being home for dinner, so now she was forced to run like a wild hog and hope to make it on time but she knew that no matter how fast she weaved through the forest she'd grew up playing in she wouldn't make it.

Huffing and wheezing she crashed through the trees into a large clearing, a log cabin sitting in the middle with a barn to the side and horses munching away on their dinner. She put on a burst of speed running on the newly grown grass of their ranch, she could see her third eldest brother leaning on a pillar holding up the awning over the built in porch, "You're late...again," he smirked.

"Shove it Glen," she brushed past him heading for her room but he caught her arm.

"David is going to be mad,"

At seventeen Glen Carlin had to be the most pig headed one out of the bunch, a momma's boy born and raised even with out a mother around, he had curly blonde hair and blue green eyes mixed from both their mother and father. Spencer and him hardly got along but mess with his little sister and he'll make sure you pay for touching a hair on her head, although self centered he was a very loyal big brother.

"Is he here?" she asked wide eyed not wanting to receive a whipping for being out so late.

"Nah, the fence broke when one of the horses went wild he's out fixing it now but you better get cleaned up before he comes in." Glen nodded toward her bedroom with a wink.

She shook her head with a smile and ran to her room which was considered the attic; the boys shared a room on the first floor, the only good thing about being an only girl, privacy. She quickly discarded her dirty trousers for a clean set, changed her red pull over for a white buttoned up shirt, brushed her hair and pulled it back in a pony tail. Walking to the side table she picked up the basin of water filling the bowl next to it, taking a rag she quickly washed her hands, under her finger nails and than her face. Looking in the mirror feeling satisfied that no one would be the wiser she let out a breath and headed down stairs to find her eldest brother twenty five year old David standing by the ladder leading to her room with his arms folded.

David Carlin took after his father from almost every trait and flaw. He had straight brown hair and magnificent green eyes that shone like emeralds glowing in the sun, his jaw was tensed and muscles bursting from all the labor he performed through out his life. After their father died five years ago David became the man of the house, the care giver to the family and he ruled with an iron fist but he was a gentle soul as well, a friend and brother to his siblings but over protective especially toward his only sister.

"Been out playing instead of doing your chores again Spencer?" he asked sternly.

"I got my things done, every last thing you asked me to do," she shot back stepped around him and sitting down next to Glen.

"You can at least stay around after wards and see if any of us need help," David growled never liking the fact his sister seemed to day dream more than work around the house and ranch.

"Tell that to Glen, I caught him sneaking off with Millie Rolland last month when he was suppose to be bailing hay."

"Don't be bring me in on this," Glen raised his hands.

"That's different..."

"...why cause he a man, that's bullshit David and you know it."

"Watch that pretty little mouth of yours kid," he sneered.

"Oh David leave her alone," the finally member of the Carlin clan walked in setting his hunting rival down in the corner.

Clay Carlin, dark skin brother, born from two slaves owned by their parents only Paula and Arthur Carlin treated them as equals as they couldn't understand owning another human being. Sure they had papers saying that Robert and Betty were legally theirs but the couple gave them a room, paid them a wage and were great friends up until some no good neighbor accused them of stealing cattle, no matter how much Arthur argued and fought to keep them safe in the end the two were hung. Betty pleaded with Paula to take Clay as one of them and they did, raising him along with their three children. He was now twenty one years old and the smartest of the three, some times he came off as the eldest, keeping everyone calm and collected.

"Why you always sticking up for her?" David whined but laid off his sister.

"Why you always bugging her?" Clay shot back sitting down after washing his hands; he had been out shooting rabbits and anything else they could use as food over the course of the weeks coming up.

"Cause its fun to watch her squirm," David finally smiled ruffling Spencer's hair causing her to pull out of reach, "Aw you know I'm just joshing with you Spence,"

"Yeah...yeah, you're always messin with me," she pouted making the three men laugh at her expense.

"Did you catch anything out there?" Glen put the rolls on the table; it was his turn to cook dinner so he was the last to sit down. The only thing he hated about cooking, last to start eating and he swore he was always more hungry than any of his siblings.

"Five rabbits and an elk got'em all in the barn we need to skin and gut them tomorrow morning before the flies get to them." He took a sip from his glass while chewing on the chicken in his mouth.

"I can do it," Spencer piped up, all eyes on her, "What?"

"Remember the last time you did it kid, hit the ground in less than five seconds." Clay laughed.

"It won't happen again," she assured.

"You scared of blood Spence, I can do it," David nudged her seeing the sad look on her face, "Hey don't be sad kid we all got something we hate."

"Yeah but you don't faint," she sighed. Since her mother's death she'd lived with five guys, her father and brothers, no one knew what to do with a girl so she was raised to be just as tough as any of the guys so when ever there was something that made her feel like a girl well it made her mad causing she wasn't a wimp by no means.

"True but remember when Glen saw that snake," David laughed.

"You would have done the same thing if you saw it," he pouted.

Clay rubbed his bald head staring at his brother, "I don't think we'd pee our breaches and I saw it and the thing was no bigger than my hand."

"The thing was huge and besides remember David's little episode with the spider."

This got the table howling in laughter except for David as everyone thought back to the high pitch girl scream the boy had let out as a spider crawled across the floor, Spencer had walked up and killed it much to her brother's relief.

"What about Clay?" David pointed not wanting to leave him out of all the fun, "He can't even talk to a girl..."

"...I talk to Spencer," he shot back not seeing how his inability to form sentences in front of females was funny.

"I ain't no girl I'm your sister," she laughed harder wiping tears from her eyes.

"Still a girl," he growled folding his arms and pouting. A knock at the door interrupted their good time.

David stood up walking by Clay patting his shoulder reassuringly before opening the door to reveal a soldier clad in a blue uniform, "Good evening Sir may I come in?"

Now the Carlin's knew not to leave a cold soldier out on the steps, their father had once been in the army and drilled it into them to be polite so David stepped aside letting the poor man in, "Can we get you a cup of coffee?"

"Yes please," the man smiled as he followed Glen to the fire place so he could warm up. Clay stood up and got down another cup feeling it with the hot liquid than handing it to the man, "Thank you son."

"You're welcome," he replied than walked away unsure if this man was as mean toward black folks as most others were.

"What brings you out here?" Glen wondered scooting a chair toward the tired man than taking a seat himself.

"The war has picked up and we need a few good soldiers, I'm one of many scouting the area letting men know where to sign up."

"War?" Clay spoke nervously, as far as the Carlin's knew no war was going on.

"Yep, President Lincoln himself declared your kind free but the south don't see it like that so us north's are fighting on your behave to rid the world of slaves once and for all. Lincoln even has a black regiment set up, you work for us for six months and you're a free man."

"I'm already a free man," Clay stated proudly.

"Is that so," the man chuckled, "Glad to hear this ain't no slave loving family."

"Where can we sign up?" Spencer asked ready to fight for her brother's freedom everywhere as well as other's who were being mistreated.

The man laughed heartily, "Sorry little lady only men are allowed to join but why would you want to ruin those perfect little hands on grunt work?"

"Listen here you Buzzard..." before she could say anything more Glen clamped a hand on her mouth.

"Don't mind her," he pulled her away whispering in her ear.

"Right so what does this have to do with us?" David wondered, usually the army didn't recruit ranchers of their status.

"You do know that your past due on payment sir don't you," the man smirked evilly.

"So you saying if we don't sign up we lose our home?" He growled setting his cup down hard making the liquid slosh over a bit.

"I'm not saying that sir just that you might want to think where your loyalties lie is all, that boy there will be captured and sold if the south gets here." The man got up and thanked them than left.

The four of them sat around discussing the war. In the end it was decided Glen and David would go off and fight while Spencer and Clay stayed home to take care of the ranch. Which would have been alright if two days later their ranch wasn't burned down by lightening, now with no where to go Spencer and Clay were to sign up along with their brothers the next day.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"No Spencer you tie, never mind let me do it?" Clay sighed pushing his sister's hands away from the bandana wrapped around her slender neck.

"Glen shut up!" Spencer growled as her brother rolled on the floor with laughter. The boy couldn't help it she was dressed in his trousers, button up shirt with long strip rags wrapped tightly around her chest holding her breasts down and suspenders connected to the pants slipped over her shoulders and a bandana tied around her neck while her hair was put in a tight bun and hid under a cowboy hat.

"Sorry sis you just look like the most feminist man I've ever seen," he laughed harder at the pout she was sporting.

"Better suck it up Spence, don't want those guys thinking your some pansy now do ya?" David questioned taking a look over her attire, making sure not an ounce of girl came through, his lips straining to hide the smirk while he fixed her hat.

"I ain't no pansy!" she growled slamming her fist into her brother's shoulder, David winced, no one couldn't say she didn't have the Carlin hook, she hit harder than most boys he knew at her age.

"Jeez what was that for I was just saying," he whined rubbing his shoulder.

"She got you bro," before Glen could finish he found himself sprawled on his back drenched in water from the basin that had fallen over in his fall, "Come on!"

"Serves you right," Clay chuckled as he slung the rifle over his shoulder, "Now go change so we can get going."

Sighing Glen stood up brushing off what little he could and grabbing some new clothes from the dresser, after the fire was put out the Carlin kids' made their way to the local town which was at least five miles from their ranch and now stayed in a room over the town's distinguish bar.

Once they were dressed and ready to head out, they made their way down the dirt street, passing by several of the stores and people shopping. Horses tied out front of almost every establishment they passed; kids ran in the streets and through back alleys after dogs or each other as laughter swept into the air.

Spencer kept her head down hoping no one in town recognized her but she really didn't have to worry as the last time she set foot in town she was ten years old and after five years well she definitely looked different from the flat chested little girl she was. Now she had fully grown into her bra, much to her dismay if asked, and blonde hair that usually flattered her appearance hanging around her shoulders when ever she let it down which was mostly never and her pure ice crystal eyes, the only thing her mother gave her, sparkled with life.

Finally the four could see a large gathering new Johnson's Grocery store, two tables sat in front with men lined around the bin waiting to sign up and get some money for their families. Now a days jobs were scarce and folks needed food with the winter coming around the corner.

"Name?" a soldier asked staring hard at David, the four had stood in line for at least an hour with Glen running off for a second to get some apples for them to munch on.

"David Carlin,"

"Age?"

"Twenty five sir," David stated proudly and although he was considered an adult if not an old man his father taut him that you're only as old as you feel and with his younger siblings always horsing around well he felt pretty damn young and he was one of the nicest clean cut ranchers around, he was a catch that any woman would be lucky to catch.

"Its thirteen dollars a month and you must serve for a year, do you understand?" the soldier with his brown eyes bore down on David who shook his head, "Than step aside and get your uniform, once it's on you are to stand over there." He pointed to several men already wearing it off to the far right.

"Name?"

"Clay Carlin,"

The soldier regarded him for a moment, "You know your colored boy?"

"Yes sir," he spoke trying to hide the anger building up inside.

"I ain't to sure if the General will allow it but will see, age?"

"Twenty one,"

"Good age, coloreds get ten dollars a month serve for a year and your free."

"I'm already free," Clay growled.

The soldier smirked stood up and put his hand out, "Names Aiden Dennison and let me be the first to welcome you to the 23rd regiment of the Union Army!"

Clay smiled at the boy he looked around sixteen or seventeen same age as Glen, he had a soft smile, white teeth and dark brown hair, "Thank you Mr. Dennison."

"That's Corporal Dennison to you," Aiden barked in mock anger but the tugging grin gave him away.

Clay saluted like his father taught him how, "Yes sir!"

"That's better, pick up your uniform and join the rest." Clay nodded grabbed his uniform and stepped over to David both waiting for Glen and Spencer to join them before meeting up with the rest of the signed up farmers.

"Name?" Aiden asked the next in line.

"Glen Carlin,"

"Age?"

"Seventeen,"

"Grab a uniform and join them," he pointed to the group of ragged soldiers.

"Name?" Aiden looked from Glen to the next in line so bored with this job as it was the same over and over again, "Ain't you a bit young to join?"

"No,"

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen,"

"Just the right age but," Aiden leaned forward looking the kid up and down; "You're a bit scrawny aren't ya?"

"No I can kick your ass,"

Aiden chuckled, "I like your spirits boy...name?"

"Spencer Carlin."

"Another Carlin, how many are there?"

"Four sir," Spencer nodded to her three brothers waiting on her.

"Now we can't take all of you, President Lincoln says at least one boy has to stay home, look after the woman folk."

"Well are ma and pa are dead so what do I have to stay home for and worry about my brother's dying when I can be right there with them saving their asses."

Aiden laughed fully now, "Alright kid grab a uniform and high tail it over to the others. I think you're the youngest yet but you definitely have the fighting spirit."

Spencer smiled brightly stepping over to her brothers after grabbing her uniform, the four headed to the outhouses where each new soldiers changed from street clothes to the union uniform, "Good thing pa named me after Great Uncle Spencer huh guys?"

The four of them shared a laugh as they entered separately, changed and met with the others. A few hours later the tables were cleared, some turned away others joining the uniformed newbie's.

"Okay fall in!" Corporal Dennison screamed out, the group stood still gawking at the man unsure how to act, "When I give you a command you will follow. Now get in a straight line!"

When no one moved Aiden aimed his rifle at the nearest man, well of course that got everyone scrambling, "Fastest fall in ever..." he chuckled with the rest of the older soldiers, "Now we are going to march down to the General's mansion about a day in half from here where you will get your training in his front yard."

Aiden screamed for them to do a left turn in which he showed them how a minute ago, the group did it sloppily but Aiden said nothing as their training didn't truly begin until they all met the General, so the group of thirty men marched off into the dying sun set ready for their new lives as Union Soldiers.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

The march was brutal on all of them. No breaks for resting feet's or full bladders and Spencer was trying her best not to pee her pants at this point in time. Her legs were smaller than most of the guys so her stride came to be at least an inch or two short, "What's the hold up?" Dennison screamed seeing the marching party slowing down.

"Sir this kid here ain't going fast enough," one of the soldiers spoke. He was an elderly man about thirty with light red hair and green eyes.

Aiden stared down at Spencer, he was at least six foot one which towered her five foot seven statue easily, "What's the problem?"

"Um...I...my feet are smaller..." she spoke hastily unsure what to tell the guy.

"What was that...stop your stuttering, if your feet are too small than I'll teach you to get them longer. From here on out you will run a two miles ahead of us stop wait at attention for us to catch up, once the last man at the end passes you are to run the next two miles is that understood?"

"But I..."

"IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"

"Yes sir," she growled clutching her fist at her side trying to hide that fact she'd almost knocked his head off for yelling at her like that.

"Well?" he nodded for her to start running.

"Watch your back," she snipped at the man who saw the fury behind her eyes and gulped before putting his brave front back on and rolled his eyes.

Taking a deep breath she started running, pacing her self. As she passed each of her brothers she nodded slightly telling them she was fine if not a might pissed off. Bladder full and a long way to run she tried to think of something else.

Trees passed by slowly, no matter how fast she was running it never seemed fast enough, glaring at the ground for most of the time than back up to make sure she wasn't going to smash into anything. The voices of the soldiers behind her began to get further and further away as her feet carried her into the silence of the forest. All of a sudden she felt like she was back home, in her own forest, alone and peaceful with only the scurrying animals and lone wind to keep her company.

Her mind wondered to her mother, the woman was one of the greatest or at least that was what she was told. Paula Carlin died when she was six years old, caught typhoid fever due to the rains mixing the cow feces with some of the grain in which the Carlin's used to make bread and such. She was sick for days, Spencer remembered lying with David, cuddled in his arms shaking with fear and tears streaming down her face while her older brother tried to hide the screams of pain coming from their mother.

The last good memory she had with her mother was one she'd never forget and would cherish until her dying days.

"_Spencer honey hurry up we don't want your father getting worried," Paula called for her five year old daughter to finish picking the last of the blackberries. It was a warm summer day and the two had been at home cleaning and doing chores when little Spencer in her cute little overalls and pig tails stepped on a stool where her mom was doing dishes and smiling a wide crooked grin asked so politely to make a blackberry pie for desert and well Paula could hardly say no to that adorable face so here they were out in the forest toward midday._

_Spencer nodded toward her mom indicating she'd heard the call but in her five year old mind she couldn't leave with out getting that last berry, the one that would surely make the pie one of the best in the world. She reached as far into the bush as possible, her head turned so she could reach that extra mile, she knew she could make it just a bit..._

"_Owww," Spencer screamed pulling back and watching blood trickle down her tiny fore finger. A funny feeling tugged at the bottom of her tummy as everything around her became fuzzy except for the blood pooling out of her pricked finger which seemed to get clearer and more in focus._

"_Spencer honey I told you to be careful of the thorns," Paula chided holding the child's hand in her own but Spencer hardly knew her mother was there as darkness crept in from the corners of her eyes until nothing existed but the silence and the color red. While her eyes were closed she swore to this day even that she saw the color red but not just saw, heard, felt it thumping in her mind, heart, and body saw the music it produced, "Sweetie wake up, come on baby open your eyes!"_

_Slowly blue eyes opened to settle on the same blue above, a warm gentle smile tugged on Paula's lips as she held her daughter in her arms as if the girl was a new born again, "Mama?"  
_

"_You're okay baby just got a bit frightened is all," she chuckled, "We'll have to tell your father about your phobia of blood."_

"_But they'll laugh at me," she pouted looking down at her finger which had been bandaged already._

_Paula cupped Spencer's cheek guiding her child to look back at her, "Listen here Spencer, no matter what anyone says don't let them get you down, you're my special angel sent from God and don't you forget that okay?"_

_Spencer wiped her tear stained face with her left hand nodding, "Okay mama,"_

"_Good now let's get you back home and make this delicious blackberry pie," Paula set her daughter down taking her uninjured hand and began walking home._

Spencer smiled at the memory, her mother thought that after Glen she couldn't have any other children due to an illness she received and she'd always wanted a little girl to share all the secrets and duties that her mother had shared with her.

Blinking several times she realized that she had traveled the needed two miles, glancing back she saw that the men were no where in sight. Licking her lips she raised an eyebrow in thought before the pain became unbearable and she ran into the forest off the trail, throwing off her coat than the suspenders, unzipping her pants and long john's and squatting behind a tree releasing her bladder with a self satisfied 'Aw'.

Quickly straightening out her uniform she rushed back to the trail to stand at attention and wait for everyone else to arrive which only took a good thirty minutes, "Good job soldier only nine more hours to go!" Aiden clapped her on the shoulder as he and the others walked on.

Sighing she waited for the last man to pass her before taking off jogging passing each and everyone of them and heading off into the distance of the quiet forest with only her memories to keep her distracted and one very progressive thought passing through her mind, this was going to be a long day...

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

The 23rd regiment, consisting of twelve men over the age of twenty five, fifteen men over the age of eighteen, three sixteen year olds and one worn out fifteen year old female disguised as a man.

David was marching next to his brother Clay who was getting looks of well not quite disgust but something of that caliber causing both brothers to be wary of their fellow mates who were supposedly fighting for the rights of those like Clay yet still couldn't stomach the thought of working with one, he nudged his brother making Clay turn his attention away from the man's back in front of him, "Did you see how sweaty Spence looked at the last stop?"

Clay shook his head with a slight chuckle, "She isn't cut out for this,"

"Neither are we," Glen spoke from behind David. He'd been talking to another man around his age, Tommy Larson, the kid needed money to keep his mother's farm going since his father's death a few months back so he couldn't pass at the chance for thirteen dollars a month, which he could send all of it home seeing as he had what he needed here and his mom could live comfortably.

"Yeah but we're guys she's just so small," David softly spoke not wanting any one else to hear them speaking. He knew how tough his sister could be but at the end of the day she was still just that his sister, a girl. No matter what he still pictured her as a small new born wrapped in a pink blanket that cost a fortune at fifteen dollars but Paula spared no expense for the little one, David was only ten years old at the time. Remembering one summer night when his father and mother stepped out to town and he was in charge, he'd put a hyper two year old Glen to bed while six year old Clay had easily put him self to bed knowing that he'd be rude making things harder on his ten year old brother. Once the house was quiet David snuck into their parents room to see his baby sister in her make shift crib, curled in her blanket sucking her thumb. He sat on his parents bed staring at her little body, tracing his rough ten year old fore finger across her chubby baby cheek and smiling as the little girl latched on to his finger with her free hand, snuggling into the warmth it provided. Seeing how small and fragile she was David swore on his own life to keep her safe from any harm and now that was all he seemed to be doing putting her in harm's way.

A war was no place for a fifteen year old boy let alone a girl but he had no choice in the matter, they lost their house and with even two of the boy's gone it would take months to rebuild the ranch and living in the cold for that long with hardly any food he was sure one of them would die so to take her along was for the best at least it's what he kept telling himself.

"Small my ass that girl can take half the men here down," Glen scoffed. He should know how tough his sister was she took him down a peg or two in the past and although he laughed it off saying it'd given it to her he knew the truth that she beat his sorry ass like no tomorrow.

"So what's that say about you?" Tommy asked leaning into the conversation. The three boy's eyes shot wide at the unexpected intrusion, "You might want to whisper a bit more."

"If you say anything..." Glen grabbed his coat pulling the slightly shorter boy closer.

Tommy gripped the hands around his collar making Glen release his hold, "...Don't worry your secret's safe with me alright?"

"You won't tell?" Clay pleaded.

"Nah, if she is as tough as you say I'm sure she'll beat them no matter what they throw at her." Tommy beamed. He'd never had too many friends in the town, his folks were considered the poor ones around there and he never met the outsiders who lived on ranches on the outskirts of town and was glad to maybe get some new company.

"You help us out and there's a few bucks in it for you," David squinted his emerald green eyes at the boy, jaw set ready to take the kid down if a syllabi is uttered to put his sister in danger.

"Keep your money. Just let me hang with you guys is all I ask?" Tommy quirked an eyebrow while licking his lips. David looked him up and down; the kid was five foot eleven with wavy thick red hair and bright blue eyes, chiseled jaw and prominent features that made him a very good looking young boy who might just make a good man for his sister.

"Sure thing, you can hang with us all you want," David smirked, "Just one thing what's your opinion on self assured women?"

Meanwhile a mile up the road Spencer was huffing and puffing away, her legs felt wobble like jelly and sweat poured out every pore soaking the shirt she was wearing in non flattering places. She glanced up and saw the camp coming up in the distance and groaned as she noticed the last of her two mile run would have her going through the camp, passing all the tents and other soldiers, up to the end of the path which connected to a round about dirt trail leading up to a beautiful mansion.

"Got in trouble already, kid!" A guy about twenty called over seeing her pass by. She briefly wondered if she'd be called kid by every person around her and when would it stop, when did she become a man or well...you get what she was thinking; "I was there five months ago how long you been running for?"

"Nine hours," she wheezed not counting the small breaks she got for having to wait for the others to join her. She sat down, she isn't going to lie, and those other men were slow.

"Damn!" the boys around a camp fire yelled out making her smile in triumph at the fact she probably just out ran all of them.

Finally she passed everyone and was standing in front of one of the biggest, whitish house in all her life. Big fat pillars held up the beams of the porch that led to a balcony overlooking the great expanse of the land from what appeared to be the master bedroom on the second story. Rose vines clung to the walls, climbing as high as possible as if reaching for a heaven that may or may not exist for pretty little flowers with such evil thorns; yes she had a hatred for all things thorny since she was five years old and proud of it too.

Her blue eyes scanned every window, crack and square inch of the house from the top to bottom. When she reached the last window on her right side her breath hitched and she felt light headed for inside the window looking out seemingly at her was a thing of perfection. Wavy auburn hair clinging around her shoulders and just a bit of bangs hiding her warm hazel eyes with a hint of edginess to them. The girl smiled lightening up the world to Spencer making her forget the sun was setting due to the brightness the smile caused as the girl's nose crinkled adorably.

She waved and mouthed 'hi', Spencer furrowed her brow and looked around her noticing no one else she turned back to the brunette who was now smirking as Spencer pointed to her self and mouthed 'me' back. The other girl nodded and the blonde could almost hear the giggle escape from the brunette behind the window.

XXXX

"Ashley what are you looking at?" the voice rang through the study making the brunette glance away from the cute boy on her front lawn.

"Nothing father," she sighed heavily sitting down in one of the plush chairs.

"I have told you many times not to stand there I do not want those men biding for your attention and mess up their training." General James Davies leader of the 23rd regiment looked hard at his daughter. He was forty three years old with full blown gray hair and mustache to match, strong features and stone grey eyes making them stand out.

Ashley Davies was fifteen years old and really smart. She's had the best teachers and nannies around. Her good looks got her everything she wanted and the puppy pout she developed at age one in half made men and women alike melt for her to mold and do her biding but she was far from a spoiled brat. Sure she could get on most people's nerves due to the fact she got what she wanted pretty much no matter what but she never made any one go against their own will to get it for her, she'd bat her eyes and whine a tiny bit but if she as told no sternly enough she back off gracefully. For as long as she could remember she has had a thing for girls, she liked them more than boys, for company and more. She kissed one of their servant's daughters at age six and never looked back.

James and Christine Davies knew of their daughter's predicament and didn't care who she lusted after as long as in the end her affairs were hidden and she married a man, who could know about his wife's preference on the side or not.

Christine Davies walked into the study with her flowing gown made from the finest silk imported from China; she was a fine woman every man wanted and knew they couldn't touch for one reason or another. She loved her husband but the last few years his sexual appetite has dropped so she'd find her self laid over the kitchen table banging the stable boys, "Good evening honey," she stood on tip toe to kiss her husband's cheek.

"Evening darling, how was your women's meeting?" he wondered with a twinkle in his eye, never getting enough of his wife who to him was the most beautiful in the land.

"Wonderful, we're starting a new book but for the life of me I can't remember the name of it," she laughed.

"Well be sure to let me know if it's any good I could use a new relaxing hobby with the war going on and Ashley stay away from the windows and stick with the back of the house I don't want one of those idiots accidentally shooting out a window and getting you."

Christine glanced over to her daughter, "So who's caught your fancy?" she breathed out glad her daughter may have gotten over her sinful desire for other women.

"No one," Ashley's eyes cast downward indication she was hiding something.

"Oh come on Ashy dear it's just me," Christine got up and sat down next to her daughter so they could whisper and her husband wouldn't hear.

"Well..."

"...I knew it so who is it?" she clapped her hands.

"I don't know his name but he was running through the camp and than was standing outside, I think he's part of the new recruits father sent Corporal Dennison out to get."

"What did he look like?"

"I couldn't see much with the lightening out there but deep blue eyes and blonde hair, he was so shy when I smiled at him I swear he blushed, can you imagine a man blushing over me?" she laughed nervously still a bit weirded out talking to her mother about these things as her mom was hardly around and twenty year old Victoria Dashford, lone daughter of the butcher down in town who watched after Ashley since she was little for extra cash to send home to her father, was around all the time giving Ashley advice and being more of a parent than her real folks.

"He sounds cute,"

"He sounds like a pansy, I'll have to whip him into shape." The General barked with furrowed brows not liking the fact one of his soldiers was looking at his daughter.

Ashley rolled her eyes, her father was always putting the boy's who liked her through the ringer once or twice demanding that if they were any where near good enough they'd pass all his tests, "Please leave him alone father we barely said hi I doubt he is into me anyway."

"Please any man with eyes would be into you sweetie," James gushed with a brilliant smile, his daughter was his pride, "but fine I will this guy alone for now."

"Thank you," she beamed standing up to give him a quick hug.

"Now do you mind accompanying me out to talk to the new guys?" he asked politely although Ashley knew it was more of a nicely put command. She nodded and followed her father out side.

XXXX

Spencer kept glancing at the window as she stayed at attention hoping beyond anything that she'd see another glimpse of the attractive brunette. Finally after what seemed for ever the group of soldiers caught up with her falling in line beside her, "Well done recruit!" Aiden smiled warmly telling her to get in line beside her brothers.

"How you doing Spence?" Glen asked a bit worried, the boots on his feet were already causing some trouble just from walking and he was afraid with all the running she'd been doing hers must hurt worse.

"Tired," breathing out a sigh of relief to be with her brother's yet again and not singled out but she was sure going to teach that old fart who ratted her out a lesson the moment they had some alone time.

"At least you're on the Corporal's good side," Clay whispered.

David nodded his approval with Clay's statement as the group was called to attention and told to shut it as a man stepped out of the house with a soldier on his right and a pretty young woman to his left, "Welcome men...I'm General James Davies, the highest ranking officer here so in general that puts me in charge. This here is my daughter Ashley, if I catch any of you eyeing her in an indecent way or pawing at her with your dirty hands you'll spend the day in the hole with ten lashes to remind you keep your distance."

Spencer watched Ashley roll her eyes and couldn't help the ghost of a smile trying to tug at her lips, the brunette glanced her way waving secretly causing the blonde to blush and cast her eyes back to the General missing the smirk riding Ashley's perfect tanned face.

"Is that clear?"

"Yes Sir!" the new soldiers barked out making their commander happy.

"Good, now Corporal Dennison will get you all set up. Training starts bright and early tomorrow so rest up boys." James saluted the soldiers below waited for them to salute back than took his daughter by the hand and led her back inside.

"There will be tents divided among all of you, five to a tent, along with any other necessities deemed by me or any other officer here, when I dismiss you fall in at the table to receive your bunk mates for the remainder of this war. Dismissed!"

The group broke up high tailing it to the table, the Carlin's along with Tommy stood more at the back, "So what was that?"

"What are you talking about David?" Spencer questioned unsure what her brother was talking about.

"I saw that cutie waving to you," raising his eyebrows with a smirk.

"She saw me standing there waiting on you slow pokes, she waved, I waved are interaction ceased...nothing more,"

"Oh there is more," Clay nudged his sister.

"I heard from another guy that Miss. Davies has a soft spot for girls if you know what I mean," Tommy leaned in and whispered to the four. His breath tickling the hair's on the back of Spencer's neck making her step a little to the side keeping her eyes forward missing the slight frown masking over the usually bubbly boy.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she huffed while folding her arms. This line seemed to be never ending and all she wanted was a warm bath which she knew was far from happening and probably for a while too and a nice long sleep under warm blankets.

"What I mean is she prefers women's company rather than men's,"

"Are you saying she's a...a lesbian?" Clay wondered wide eyed, he'd heard his father talking about a couple living twenty miles away, two women, he remembered there was no malice in his father's voice, the man was quite calm about it while his mother well she was a different story so he wasn't sure how to go about dealing with the idea.

"Do you have a problem with that my brother is gay?" Tommy took a step toward the brown skinned boy who shook his head vigorously.

"No...No problem here," Clay breathed out when Tommy took a step back with a smile on his face as if nothing had happened.

"Are you Clay Carlin?" General Davies spoke roughly behind them. All of them spun around snapping to attention and saluting like Dennison explained to them before they got the mansion, "At ease, so are you?"

"Yes sir," Clay nodded kind of scared of the man in front of him.

Davies licked his lips while steeling the boy with weary eyes, "What do you think you're doing here boy?"

"I...I'm serving my country and fighting for what's right...um sir,"

"And what makes you think a black boy is fit to fight next to a white one huh?" Davies stepped forward into Clay's space.

"Isn't this war about abolishing slavery?" hand running over her almost bald head in fear of what the man would do to him, "And I'm as free as any man here and would love to free more of my kind," it felt strange to say his kind since in his mind and he was sure in the minds of his brothers and sister there was only one kind.

A smile played on Davies lips, "I like you...standing up for what's right even though I could lynch you right here right now."

"He's smart," David shot out barely catching him self just wanting to put a good word in for his brother.

"Who are you?"

"David Carlin,"

"Carlin?" Davies cocked an eyebrow staring between the two boys, "Are you..."

"Brothers, yes sir. My parents were friends with his, when they died we took him in and our parents raised him as one of their own, to us he isn't black and we ain't white, we're just the Carlin family fighting to survive."

Davies looked between Spencer, Glen, Clay and David than over to Tommy, "You part of this too?"

"No sir just a friend,"

"Usually we're suppose to make you colored...excuse me for saying that, we are suppose to set you up in a different unit but seeing how your family is all here and we don't have a black unit I don't see why we can't have you fighting with us, I'd be proud and honored to work along with you." Davies shot his hand out which Clay took quickly.

"Thank you sir,"

"Don't thank me, thank Lincoln he's the one making it easier on your kind. Now get going!" Davies took on the role of General again and walked off to inspect the rest of the company.

David laughed and slapped his brother on the back, "Be glad we're on your side,"

"Trust me I' am," Clay nodded earning slight nudges from Spencer and Glen as well.

"You're the last five so here is your tent, rations for the next two days, sleeping bags and you'll get your equipment tomorrow. Now find a place and post it up for tonight," Corporal Dennison nodded toward the large camp behind them, the Davies' mansion sat on acres and acres of land making it quite easy to find space and post a tent, they'd set up closest to the house but further into the forest so no one would catch on if Spencer was not in her boy form.

An hour later they'd pitched the tent, started a fire sitting down and warming up. Spencer could hardly keep her eyes open and decided to skip dinner and go straight to sleep. Getting up she headed into the tent but halted when she saw Tommy snuggled in to his sleeping bag already, "What are you doing in here?"

"Same as you getting a good nights rest," Tommy shot back getting more comfortable in his bag.

Spencer nervously eyed the boy than her own bag, she needed to take off her clothes and take the rags off to let it air out of sweat allowing her breasts to be breath but didn't know how to go about it with a boy in the tent who wasn't her brother, "Huh...can you close your eyes?"

Tommy sat up on his elbows staring at Spencer, "Why you ain't got nothing I haven't, just strip already!"

"You trying to get a peek at my sister?" David shot in after hearing the conversation, Spencer's mouth dropped slightly angered that her brother gave away her secret so fast.

"David!"

"Hush Spence he knows you're a girl,"

"You what?" Spencer asked directing her anger toward the cowardly boy in the sleeping bag.

"I was just joshing, ha ha a joke serious I wasn't going to look or anything," he stumbled over his words.

"Yeah well I'm going to make sure," David growled, "Go ahead Spence I won't let the pervert look."

Tommy quickly shut his eyes and for extra security hid under the covers while Spencer sat down and took off her coat suspenders shirt than the rag holding her breasts together and making it a bit harder to breath, once all that was off she slid her long john back in place, "All clear?" Tommy called out.

"Yeah," Spencer spoke as she took off her shoes wincing at the pain. Tommy came out just as David slipped out of the tent leaving the two of them alone.

"Honestly I wasn't going to look I was just joking," Spencer looked up from her sore cut up feet to see the honesty flowing from the boy's eyes.

"I believe you," she smiled before tending to her feet.

"That looks pretty bad," he leaned over some to see blisters forming, "Do you want me to rub'em out?"

"Won't that be weird?" she asked unsure if she wanted him touching her feet.

"Nah my pa showed me how so when he went away I could give them to my ma or you know my grandpa, he always had sore feet at night, so how bout it?"

She shrugged so he slipped out of the sleeping bag crawling over to her, picking one foot up he began to carefully massage from the heel to the toes staying away from the most ticklish spots, she moaned in satisfaction while sliding down to a laying position.

"What the hell is going on?" All three Carlin boys shot into the tent eyeing their sister and Tommy.

"We heard moaning," Glen growled ready to take the kid out.

"Guys he was just giving me a foot massage," Spencer giggled, sometimes no matter how much she wished to be treated like one of them, her brother's would always be just that her brother's.

"Keep those hands at a safe distance at all times," Clay warned as they stepped out side again.

"So...are they always like that?" Tommy smirked.

"Yeah, unfortunately, sorry,"

"Don't be I got a sister at home too, I'd hate it if a guy took advantage of her as well, so I guess we should probably sleep now right?"

"Probably," Spencer nodded as she watched Tommy smile with twinkling eyes as he crawled back into his sleeping bag and going to sleep. Taking a deep breath Spencer slid under her sleeping bag, "Good night boys!" she called out.

"Night Spence," her brother's called back as they moved from the flap of the tent back to the fire safe in knowing nothing was going to happen. With a smile and shake of her head she closed her eyes falling into a deep sleep her dream centered around auburn hair and hazel eyes.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: thank you to everyone who has reviewed as well as my silent readers. The song in this chapter is one I wrote just now for it, I'm not a song writer so I hope it works and sounds good.**

Training was the worst.

Wet days

Windy days

Cold days

Hot days

Feet sliding in mud, bodies shuffling through, swords connected to rifles tearing the flesh of dummies hung from wooden stakes.

Right face

Left face

About face

Do as you're told, never stray from a command. When they say jump don't ask how high just do it. Yelling, screaming there was no talking. Trees shading the already dark ground making it slightly chillier around the camp and heat was scarce with wet fire wood.

One month...this is what kept going through Spencer's mind besides hazel eyes that haunted her dreams for a reason that escaped her in all ways. One month of shaking cold, lousy food, mud baths, sore feet, and muscle spasms.

October, a cold month in deed, held a certain appeal though seeing as on October 1st General Davies came out and said that the best man at the end of each day would get a prize. The men yelled and squealed at that fact, murmurs echoed in every tent; in every training simulation all wondering what the winner would receive.

Spencer wanted no part in this game, sure she would like to be called the best but the less attention brought her way the better so when she got in line for an activity she made sure she was close to last than calculated the best before her and did less than that person. The first to win on that fateful day was Hank Jansen; they all watched him walk slowly up into the house disappearing into the warm building.

Blue eyed scanned the windows every day for a month hoping to catch a flash of brown hair or hazel eyes but each day it was the same just a plain clear window leading into a house she'd probably never set foot in. Spencer didn't understand what was going on with her feelings, any thought consisting of the brunette brought butterflies to her stomach and sweat to her hands.

The next day on October 2nd, Jansen walked out of the building clean as could be, a big change than when he had stepped foot inside the day before. His hair was shaved and his skin seemed to glow as if he'd bathed in heavenly hot water enough to scrub away the lasting dirt on their bodies. Tales began to surface jumping from man to man as everyday a new guy entered the house.

David sat down next to Clay who threw on another log to the fire, Glen and Spencer had gone into the forest earlier in the day to replenish their stock while most of the guys took naps who now complained that they had small fires and no light to cut more wood.

"George went in today," Glen sighed.

"Getting mad its not you," Spencer ribbed him with a smirk.

"No and what's with you not trying to get in I know you're dying for a warm bath and with what half the men are saying you get just that," Glen raised a brow.

Spencer shrugged but said nothing she didn't think her brother would understand how scared she felt about a possible run in with one Miss. Ashley Davies even the name caused a warm tingle to spread through out her body.

"Hey why don't we sing a song?" Clay offered to get everyone's spirits back up; at home the group was a bit of a band. Arthur said all his children had wonderful singing voices even if they thought he was a fibber due to being their father so he was biased somewhat.

"Sure," "Why not?" rang through the empty frosty air.

Clay got up and brought out a wooden acoustic guitar from inside their tent, they'd traded some water for the thing, "What song shall we sing?"

The group thought for a moment, each thumbing through their favorite songs, "How bout the one that Spence wrote?" Glen offered, he wouldn't say it out loud but it had been one of his favorites.

"Nah I hate that song," Spencer replied hunching closer to the fire keeping her eyes trained on the dancing flames.

"Come on pa liked it to, said we sounded harmonious when we all sang it," Glen urged. He felt like he needed something that reminded him of home, he hated it here although he kept that to him self. Knowing he was nothing like his family when it came to roughing it, so he preferred warm covers and hot baths, clean living space and food to freezing nights and arctic baths, dirty living space and sparse food they ate now. He only did this to stay with his family so he sucked it up but on some nights he cried him self to sleep quietly unsure if any one in the tent heard him and if they did ignored the fact and let him keep his manhood.

"I guess," Spencer shrugged again really not wanting to. Clay handed her the guitar as she'd been the only one able to sit still long enough to learn from Arthur.

Taking the wooden contraption in her hands feeling the smooth surface with the pads of her fingers a smile tugging on her lips as she remembered all the times her family sat around playing and singing, strumming the strings listening to the sweet lullaby drifting out of the hollow music box even if out of tune, she twisted the ends tightening the strings than strumming again and again listening to the melody get sweeter and sweeter till it was perfect.

She sat in front of the fire which cast its orange glow making it dance in her icy blue eyes, the sound reverberated off of the trees and back around the fire, men around them caught wind of the sound causing them to drift toward them in a daze like movement.

"The wind sweeps softly (softly)

Across the field of gold (field of gold)

With slow shaking fingertips

I reach for you

Because (because)

Your hair is golden brown

And your laugh is like angels (I wanna hear, I wanna hear)

Eyes like the dirt road

Leading me to heaven

I want to tell you I love you

But would you listen

My voice is a whisper

Your back is my vision

Please turn around

Please come back to me

I didn't mean it when

I said you weren't right for me (because)"

The men around the fire gazed with amazement at the sound of Spencer and her brother's voices drifting from ear to ear in one of the most astonishing tune any of them heard. All of them stared into the fire with out an ounce of knowledge that they had listeners.

"Your hair is golden brown

And your laugh is like angels (I wanna hear, I wanna hear)

Eyes like the dirt road

Leading me to heaven

High on a mountain

I want to see the future

One glance in your eyes

And I'm there

You're swinging in a rocking chair

I want to feel your hair

All around me, we're sipping from a

Cool glass of lemonade

I promise to love you

I promise to be there

When your sick or you're dying

Honey I ain't lying because

Your hair is golden brown

And your laugh is like angels (I wanna hear, I wanna hear)

Eyes like the dirt road

Leading me to heaven

So in my dying days

I descend the mountain of truth

For I'd rather live a life time

With my arms around you (arms around you)

Than live a day in the present

Hatred flowing rabid and

I beg of you

Please listen when I say

I love you (I love you)"

The crown cheered as the Carlin's faded off.

"You wrote that?" a sultry voice spoke from behind them. All eyes turned to see Ashley Davies standing there in her night gown with a petty coat on covering her arms and chest, a gentle smile on her lips and a twinkle in her eyes.

"Yes...I mean yes ma'am," Spencer corrected standing up trying to act manly and courteous to the 'woman' as possible as well as trying to get her heart to slow down from the incessant beating, thumping against her chest as if attempting to float to the goddess in front of her, licking her lips she cast her glance down ward.

"What is your name soldier?" Ashley asked with a glint of humor in her voice, she loved how flustered the man before her got. The others hooted or called, laid some cheesy line on her thinking it would have her in bed with legs spread but here this shy boy could hardly look at her with out blushing, barely keeping his blue eyes trained on her as if she could see the thoughts in his head.

"Spence...Spencer Carlin ma'am," her voice shook with trepidation.

Ashley took a step closer; lifting her hand she lifted Spencer's face, trailing the back of her finger over Spencer's tender cheek which was warm from the fire, down her jaw line and across her lips, "Will you join me tonight for dinner Mr. Carlin?" the words hissed in Spencer's ear.

Mr. Carlin, that was the words that broke Spencer from her daze, she took a step back, "I don't think that's wise ma'am,"

Ashley tilted her head, "A man who comes up with such beautiful lyrics must make for a decent conversation."

"Sure does," Glen pushed his sister closer to the woman; Spencer shot him a warning glance.

"Bet s...he can talk your ear off," David spoke up. He'd seen the way his sister reacted as well and if it was Ashley she wanted instead of Tommy he'd be glad to hand her over but he could also see that Spencer may not see it like that.

"Go on Spence the pretty little lady wants a chat," Clay prodded further.

Ashley smiled kindly at the three men bending over backwards to get the shy boy to come with her, "There's a hot meal in it for you and all I want is to talk, find out what kind of person you are,"

Taking shallow breaths, lips and hands trembling Spencer nodded her approval so did not object to the smooth lukewarm hand slipped inside hers giving it a slight squeeze as the brunette felt the twitching muscles of nerves and one glance from brown to blue, tiny smile and batting eye lashes and the blonde melted into the touch as she was tugged along into the house not even registering the men yelping and egging her on because all she knew as those doors closed was one Miss. Ashley Davies and tender touches.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Have you ever felt out place, like no matter what you dress in or how much you wash you'll never look pretty enough or be clean enough so why bother to try and fit in to a place so out of your league. That's how Spencer felt being led into this charming home where lords or mistress lived and breathed while she was barely a blimp on some ranch. But for some reason with Ashley holding her hand it was okay, she belonged because with just a slight touch from the brunette Spencer was lost.

Heart...if she had control it would be beating normally inside her chest instead of trying to leap from her throat and whisper how soft Ashley's felt.

Breathing...was necessary and she knew this but her lungs seemed not to as they'd stop and start making her lightheaded.

Thought...you'd have to have a working brain for this and like anyone who every sat or stood in the presence of such an angel knows working brains are so not needed.

Ashley turned her head back as she lead Spencer upstairs, past the lounge and dinning room where the blonde heard clinking glass and hushed voices. This should have been a warning, a trigger telling that this wasn't a good idea but alas the whole working brain thing comes into order. Auburn hair bouncing with each step, hanging over milky white skin that looked good enough to sink her teeth into, small smile with crinkling nose made her forget where she was.

Opening a door down the long corridor produced a room, subtle candlelight flickering on the dresser, nightstand and windowsill. A bed, four poster bed with red satin sheets, pushed back against the wall giving ample walking room in front of it. A lamp with a golden shade hung over it sat unlit beside the bed on the side table, while pictures of landscapes hung on the walls. A fireplace in the back roaring to life, the only sound in the entire room crackling and hissing as flames licked away at dry bark and paper.

A table set for two, elegant china situated for a dinner, plate, glass, forks, knifes and spoons covering a white broidered table cloth, "Shall we?" Ashley asked motioning to the chairs.

Spencer smiled and sat down fidgeting with her hands in her lap wondering why the woman was doing something this nice for her when they knew hardly anything about each other, clearing her throat caused the blonde to glance up to see her standing next to her chair, raising an eyebrow she stared back, "What?"

Shaking her head with a giggle she sat down across from Spencer, "Nothing..."

"...Oh...oh was I suppose to pull out your chair?" voice squeaking with nervousness.

"Its fine," Ashley waved her off but Spencer stood up quickly offering to do it right this time, "Spencer its fine please be seated."

After a few more minutes of apologizing and asking to seat Ashley properly and being waved off Spencer finally sat down with a worried laugh, "I'm sorry."

"Again it's fine,"

"I'm just new at this," Spencer rubbed the back of her neck wishing she was outside with the guys, those she can handle, grunt, push and laugh didn't get any more basic than that.

"New at eating dinner?" Ashley chuckled watching the boy across from her intently. He seemed to not sit still and his eyes never reached hers and oh how she longed to gaze into those deep penetrating blue eyes.

"Yes...I mean no,"

"Well which is it, soldier?"

Spencer licked her lips and brought her gaze up to meet the brown eyes smiling back at her, "Being in the company of such a...beautiful creature is mighty new to me." _Oh My...did I just say that out loud, gosh she's going to throw me out for sure way to go Carlin,_ she chided herself with a mental slap to the head.

"You're already in my bed chamber so flatter can get you no where else," she replied huskily.

Splatters of wine sprinkled the table in front of her, wiping her mouth off with her sleeve she set her glass down, "I didn't mean to offend you in any way and if..."

"Why you do talk a lot don't you soldier," Ashley laughed heartily as she began to chew on the steak in front of her while watching a deep blush crawl on tan skin, "You do blush an awful lot as well."

"I'm sorry," Spencer spoke unsure what she was apologizing for.

"Don't be, your sort of cute when you do it,"

Comfortable silence took hold over the two as they ate steak, potatoes, peas and red wine. A delicious mouth watering meal, a meal that put most of the rations to shame, "This is mighty good ma'am,"

"Please call me Ashley...Spencer is it?" the blonde nodded, "Well I didn't call you up here to just eat so lets talk."

Biting the inside of her cheek Spencer finished chewing the last bite of her meal before setting the silverware down, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Where do you come from seems to be the most logical question at the moment doesn't it?"

"Yes ma'am...I mean Ashley. Well I grew up in the town next to here Riverton, Ohio. My ma died when I was six and my pa died when I was ten..."

"...I'm sorry." She leaned over and took the blonde's hand in hers; smiling Spencer took her hand back not missing the frown spread on Ashley's lips.

"Don't be I wasn't alone, my brother's raised me. David he's the oldest than Clay and Glen,"

"Four boys, your mother must have had a handful," Spencer laughed to her self with memories of all the mishaps around her house.

"Yeah she was something alright," sad blue eyes met sympathizing brown, "but what about you?"

"Me?" Spencer nodded. Ashley leaned back in her chair with a far away look on her face, "Raised and born here, no siblings or pets unless you count the stable horses father breeds for his business."

"So all alone in this big house?"

"Nah I grew up with nannies and maid's all around, they had plenty of kids I could play with."

The two grabbed their glasses and sat on the love seat near the window allowing the moon light to drift down on to them. Spencer took the time to really look at Ashley, her auburn hair was just as perfect as she thought but the eyes, black bags sat underneath clearly not belonging there at all while frown lines began to raise on the sides of her lips and eyes, "Still sounds kind of lonely."

"I guess," Ashley shrugged, she didn't like talking about her home life or lack there of, sure she had fancy dresses and people dying to get to know her but it was all because of her money or her father's stature in life, no one wanted her for her and that was what she was looking for.

"Yeah," she sighed blaming her self for the increasing thick tension in the room by bringing up something Ashley clearly didn't want to talk about, "So how bout that weather huh?" _sound more like an idiot and she's going to get her father to throw you in the hole..._

Gentle laughter filled the room, "What about the weather?" she asked good-naturedly eyeing the blonde who shifted uncomfortable.

"Well...just that its...cold and wet...and...uh..."

"Spencer,"

"Huh?" she looked up from her hands glad Ashley stopped her rant of meaningless babble.

"We didn't come up here to talk about the weather," her body drifted closer to the shaking blonde.

"We didn't?" Ashley shook her head shifting so her shoulder rested against Spencer's, mouth suddenly dry for reason's still alluding her poor mind, "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Don't you know your not suppose to wear hats inside?" Ashley wondered crawling her fingers up Spencer's arm, shoulder, caressing her face while staring so deep inside her never letting orbs drift from the kind figure in front of her.

But as those delicious fingers reached for her cap everything came rushing back. Ashley didn't know she was a girl, and Spencer felt guilty for leading her on, for making this generous woman think she was a guy and possible fall for her. A sick feeling rushed to the pit of her stomach as she pulled away quickly standing up, "I have to go..."

"No wait," Ashley shot up as well catching Spencer by the arm halting any progress needed to be made toward the door, "Did I do something wrong?"

Spencer cringed at how sad and worried the brunette was, "No it wasn't you. Look I just can't do this okay, get someone else..."

"...I don't want anyone else," Ashley shot back a bit angered by this outright refusal to be with her when so many guys and some girls killed to get a chance to have her touch them in pleasurable ways, "I want you,"

"Why?" Spencer pleaded, she needed to leave and go back outside before she was caught but she also needed to know why Ashley wanted her out of all the guys in the camp and maybe just maybe hearing the words slip from parted lips would endow the wisdom of feelings Spencer had never felt before now.

"Because you don't want me," Ashley whispered unsure if she'd let the words out. She was never one to be truthful; she held her secrets firm and pushed everyone out. No one in meant no heart ache and worry but Spencer was different she wanted to tell him everything and in this instance as pain filled blue eyes searched her face she thought that her parents were right she was just wasting her time with those women and that this one guy, this man of blushes and subtle smiles and ghosts of laughter could be the one for her the one to break in and steal her heart toward marriage.

Five words met with five words that would shatter the bond that barely got started, "I'm sorry I just can't,"

With that said Spencer pulled her arm from Ashley's grip and turned to leave only to be halted once more with gray dull eyes staring daggers at her as General Davies stood with arms folded and a scowl upon his face, gulping Spencer snapped to attention and saluted but only wished to be outside by a crackling fire holding the guitar once more.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

_One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten...eleven...twelve..._her eye lids began to close as she listened and counted the rain drops leaking through the box and plopping down near her face.

The box was more like a coffin only smaller, so small that she was forced to lay in a fetal position to be comfortable at all. Her stomach growled and her lips dry she couldn't remember what day it was or how long she'd actually been in this death trap. No food and little water was supplied but she had plenty of time to think and think she did.

She thought of soft candle light and gentle smiles, warm hands and soft touches. Brown hair, brown eyes, tanned skin and luscious lips, each and every thought centered around Ashley as Spencer slowly figured out that what she felt was more than a bond of friendship or a mysterious pull between them. The blonde slowly realized she cared deeply for the woman she'd just met, she wanted to hold her and know any detail Ashley would give her and so although she was suffering from cold, starvation and the annoying drip drop of rain near her face she'd do it over and over again just to have that small dinner with the Davies' angel.

Only she'd let Ashley take the cap off this time and watch the astonishment register as blonde hair cascaded down around her shoulders, she'd see a flicker of lust dance gleefully in warm brown eyes as fingers threaded through her blonde locks. Soon the two women would be nothing but shadows on the wall as arms, legs and intimate touches were shared on the silky sheets of the bed.

Taking a deep breath Spencer fell asleep yet again trapped in the box with images of Ashley and her locked in her mind with a smile tugging at her bruised and cracked lips waiting till the day she's released and allowed to see the angel even if it is only through the looking glass of the window.

XXXX

"This isn't right," Glen seethed. Rubbing his neck as he sat down on his bed, the day had been long and hard, his feet sore to the touch. His blue green eyes stared out the flap into the distance, across the battle field they trained in to the dark edge of the woods where four box shaped prisons were hoisted up on four by fours so the prisoner's didn't drown when it rained.

Five days ago Spencer was hauled out of the house roughly by two guards, blood running from a cut across her cheek where it seemed the General had either slapped or punched her and his wedding ring caught on her flesh ripping it open and allowing the red sticky stuff to coat her features. She'd stared at her brothers silently telling them to do nothing as she was made a mockery of in front of the entire army before her arms got tied, raised above her head and a large thick stick pushed into her mouth to bite down on as she received five lashes.

David almost passed out at the site as rage over took him, both Clay and Glen had to hold him back which wasn't too reassuring seeing how the two brother's were also holding back their anger. Clay had looked up and seen Ashley standing in the window of her bedroom looking down at Spencer with tears cascading down her cheeks. Even from the long distance he could tell her whole body was wracked with sobs and as they dragged an unconscious Spencer to the boxes silence rang out in the army camp as hats left their heads as they all felt guilty at pushing the young cadet into the house. The silence had been broken by the sounds of a distraught Ashley ruining anything she could get her hands on inside her bedroom but as the lock on the box was set the silence resumed as all eyes darted to the bedroom window wondering what was happening inside.

"We have to get her out of there," David breathed out a heavy sigh. This wasn't a good idea he knew it, he should have been a better brother and kept Spencer safe outside, each soldier knew there would be severe consequences of going inside that house without permission but instead of heeding this warning the three brothers encouraged her to go inside.

"Look she only has one more day left..."

"...I don't care if its twenty more seconds I want her out of there and then we are leaving!" David growled glaring at Tommy.

"Desert the army you'd be hanged if they caught you," Tommy's eyes darting around the camp hoping no one heard the conversation going on.

"Then we won't get caught," Clay amended.

"I understand..."

"...No you don't." Glen shot back effectively shutting the man up, "I say we get her out tonight and leave before morning."

Tommy rolled his eyes, "Listen to yourselves your going to get her hurt worse. Her punishment ends tomorrow night then she'll be safely back with you guys if you run you'd be running for the rest of your lives what kind of life is that for a fifteen year old girl, huh?"

The three brothers sat there quietly thinking over Tommy's words, "Fine..." David lowered his head trying not to see the image of the whip flying through the air and slicing his sister's back any time the thought came back he gagged trying not to throw up.

"What? David come on,"

"Glen hush you know he is right," the eldest Carlin rubbed his hands together in thought.

"Bullshit I ain't leaving her in there to riot," Glen shot up pacing back and forth, "You might not care but I sure as hell going to get her back,"

Clay stood up wrapping his arms around Glen who fought for a minute before crying into his brother's chest, "Shhh...She's okay, we all are," Clay soothed while staring directly at David who got up and hugged both of them.

"I promise Glen we'll make sure she's fine," David whispered in his younger brother's ears, Glen had always been the more sensitive out of the bunch even if he acted the toughest.

"Is this the Carlin tent?" a quiet voice filtered into the serene moment. All eyes turned to see a twenty year old female with a flowing blue gown, red hair pulled back in a pony tail and candy apple green eyes, freckles adorning her nose and cheeks.

"Yes," Glen spoke wiping away his tears not wanting this woman to see him being weak. The two stared at each other feeling a spark of something deep within their stomachs, "My names Glen Carlin, what's yours?" he asked stepping away from his brothers who smirked and rolled there eyes while watching the interaction.

She giggled nervously while tucking a loose strand of hair behind her head, "Victoria Dashford,"

"Victoria, that's a mighty pretty name, such a fit for a beautiful woman," he beamed at the blush spreading upon her sun kissed face.

"Thank you," she whispered back before shaking her head remembering why she'd come to this tent in the middle of the night, "Miss. Ashley has asked me to give this to you." She dug into satchel pulling out an envelope and handing it over to Glen who absentmindedly handed it back to Clay.

"Tell that witch to not speak to us," he growled.

"I'm sorry," Victoria raised an eyebrow in amusement. No one ever spoke such harsh words toward the young girl.

"You heard me we want nothing to do with that wench," before Glen could think another thought a hand raced across his cheek rendering him speechless no one had ever slapped him before, well besides his sister but to him she didn't count.

"You listen here," Victoria snarled pointing a finger at his chest, "Don't you ever speak of Miss. Ashley like that again or so help me I'll throw you to the wolves my self Mr. Glen Carlin and don't you forget that," and with a smirk and wink she left the poor boy standing there in a freeze frame.

The three boys behind him burst out laughing and snorting, "Not funny," he sat on his bed rubbing his feet.

"Picked a feisty one huh Glen, she'll definitely keep you on your toes," David slapped his back in jest.

Glen shrugged him off, "Oh please like I'd go for someone like that," but as he laid down he couldn't get his mind off green eyes and red hair and that smirk made his heart race in unexpected ways but he'd never tell anyone this especially not one Miss. Victoria Dashford.

"What does the letter say?" Tommy wondered bedding down for the night with the rest of them.

"Don' know, hold on," Clay opened the envelope looking down on the pretty lettering...

_Dear Carlin's,_

_I' am beyond sorry for what I have got your brother into, seeing the pain through his eyes I will never be able to forgive myself. I wrote this unsure if you'll accept my apology but I pleaded and did my best to get my father to see the truth, I like Spencer a lot and would still be willing to get to know him if at the end of this he still wishes to see me as well. If he doesn't...I'll understand, please let him know my heart aches for him in ways I've never felt before and I wish him nothing but the best and if he no longer thinks that's me..._

_Please forgive me._

_Ashley Davies_

"That poor girl," David breathed out unsure on how to take this news.

"I shouldn't have called her a wench,"

"You think," Clay hit him upside the head.

"Have you guys seen the way Spence's eyes light up when ever someone mentions Ashley's name?" Glen asked running his had through his hair and massaging the place Clay smacked him.

"Yeah, you'd think she won a prize or something," David chuckled.

"I don't think she knows though," Tommy cut in unsure if this brotherly moment was allowed for him too.

"Than we'll just have to push her in the right direction," Clay responded snuggling into his bed.

"But safely right?" Glen asked with a croak in his voice not wanting to see his sister hurt anymore.

"Safely," David assured as they all fell asleep.

XXXX

Five days, five agonizing days of depression, that is how Ashley has seen it. Since the moment Spencer was ripped from her she'd been no more than a vessel of organs for there was no life with in her. Ashley couldn't eat anything from the massive guilt she felt and the only water she seemed to have was the salty tears that dripped onto her lips from her cheeks. She thought back to that day when her father slammed his hand against Spencer's cheek for daring to speak to him and try to rationalize being in his daughter's room but to him and most father's Ashley is sure there is no good reason behind a young man being in a young woman's room.

She pleaded, begged, cried and kicked, yes kicked a poor soldier right in the knick knacks who dared lay a hand on Spencer to drag him away. Her father didn't care and only spoke to her for a brief moment telling her she was grounded, bound to stay in her room for as long as Spencer was being punished. Day and night spent staring out at the box where the one person she felt a connection to was holed up, desperately she needed to talk to him or his brothers but knew she wasn't allowed to leave so instead wrote a letter which to her wasn't good enough, the words didn't feel right but no matter how many times she rewrote it the thing didn't come out right. In the end she gave Victoria the twelve written letter she'd done, the woman was to sneak out and give it to Spencer's brothers.

So here she waits, curled up in her bed weeping into the pillow waiting for word on how they took it, "Miss. Ashley..." Victoria's timid voice rang through the room breaking her from the heart ache of reliving the sight of Spencer being whipped.

Sitting up and wiping the tears away she watched the red head sit next to her, "Did you get it to them? What did they say?"

"Calm down Miss. Yes I gave them the letter but I was unable to stay to here them read it, one of the boys though called you a wench but I let him have it." She assured. Victoria was an only child and she'd been working with Ashley for a long time and the young girl grew on her and now she felt like the brunette was more of a sister than a charge needing looked after.

Ashley chuckled sadly, "I probably deserved to be called that and more,"

"Listen here Miss, I told him and now I'm telling you don't you ever think that about your self,"

"But Victoria it's my fault he's in there right now suffering," the words caught in her throat as tears threatened to fall yet again.

"It's not your fault your father is pig headed,"

"But if I hadn't brought him in here, I knew father didn't allow it but two months of watching him from my windows...I couldn't wait for him to win that stupid test he seemed not to want it so I had to see him...I just had to talk with him...oh no what if he never talks to me again!" Ashley wailed throwing herself gentle on Victoria's lap.

The older girl ran her fingers through the crying girl's matted hair, "Shhhh...Please Miss. Ashley you're going to make your self sick again."

"I can't...handle...if he doesn't want me," tears soaked Victoria's dress.

"Sweetie it sounds like he is has taken with you as you are with him,"

"How do you know?" Ashley sat up and stared at the older woman whose heart broke as she saw those water stained red eyes pleading for someone to make it all better.

Victoria let a sad smile grace her pale lips as she brushed some hair out of Ashley's face, "Because he doesn't just want sex...honey any guy would have jumped you the moment you laid on those moves but he didn't."

"He wouldn't even let me take his hat off," Ashley laughed lightly thinking back to the look on Spencer's face as she was about to take his hat off, "I've truly never seen a man as shy as he is,"

"There's the smile we've all missed," Christine spoke from the door way she'd been watching and listening for some time now. The two girls sat up straighter unsure how much she heard.

"How long have you been there?" Ashley choked out.

"Long enough my dear, long enough," Christine opened her arms than closed them around her young daughter caressing the back of her head, "You really love this young man don't you?"

"Yes mother," Ashley sighed.

"Than I must meet this man you has stolen my daughter's heart,"

"Really?"

"Yes really darling, I don't always side with your father you know," Christine smirked as she sat down on the bed, Ashley following until all three women sat on the bed.

"Do you want me to go Mistress?" Victoria stood and bowed.

Christine waved her off, "Nonsense...you have more right to be here than I do,"

"Mistress..."

"...don't try to deny, I know I haven't always been around but I would like to try to be here for both of you," Christine had taken a fancy to Victoria and over time the girl became more of a daughter to her than a nanny to look after her younger girl, to her she had two daughters not just one.

Victoria smiled widely, "Well if you don't mind me saying this...when I gave that letter over to the Carlin's, the blonde is mighty handsome."

"The one who called me a wench?" Ashley asked with a raised eyebrow and smirk.

"Language," Christine swatted her daughter's arm.

"Owww, sorry," she breathed out.

"Yes, Glen I think his name was, a bit rugged and rude but all men are until a good woman gets a hold of them," Victoria laughed.

"So true my dear," Christine nodded in agreement, "James was useless when I first met him."

"Mother!"

"Well he was Ashley, actually the first time I saw him was in school, we had a new teacher and he threw a spit ball at him." She shook her head in remembrance, "Came back to school the next day with a good sized bruise across his knuckles...he never cared for school that is until we started courting."

"Wow father has always been a hooligan than?"

"Yes, your father lets his anger get the best of him but I'm sure once Spencer is done with his punishment your father will have gotten over it and be done with the boy and if he isn't I'll make sure he leaves that poor kid alone," Christine nodded in defiance. She didn't like the way her husband handled the situation and didn't even give the boy a chance to explain, James had snuck into her room once or twice in their days and so when they retired to their bedchamber she let him know what she thought of his behavior, let's just say he didn't get any...

"I just hope Spencer forgives me after all this," Ashley spoke with tears threatening to fall.

"Oh Ashley," Christine wrapped her daughter up as the two laid back down on the bed, Victoria laying on the other side of Ashley stroking the girl's arm comfortingly, "You must forgive your self first baby,"

"I don't know if I can," she coughed out as she continued to cry. Her mother and 'sister' rocked her to sleep before they too fell asleep in the security of each other's embrace.

XXXX

_Fifty three...fifty four...fifty five..._the moment she regained consciousness she'd resumed her counting, anything to keep her mind off the rumbling in her stomach or the searing pain in her back. Lying on her side made it easier but still the back of the box pressed into the wounds making tears produce in her blue eyes.

Licking her lips she pressed her foot against the wall and pushed her self a bit closer to the other wall, there was a hole in the wood that gave way to the brilliant site of the mansion that once gave Spencer the feeling of smallness and beauty but now represented pain and anguish. She stared at one window watching the candle light flicker on and off trying to figure out what Ashley was doing right now.

Hours flew by as she stared at the window through the rain, slowly her tired eyes closed yet again as sleep took hold over her body, drifting her to a far better place, she usually dreamt of the woods back home where she'd sit in her favorite tree on the highest branch and listen to the sounds of nature, basking in the sun light warming her tiny frame.

"Wake Up!" a ruff voice yelled. Blue eyes strained against the sun light pouring into the box that was now opened, "Times up Carlin your now free!"

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

Ashley watched from her window a gentle smile tugging on her lips, she saw that guard release the clip holding the wooden door closed. It fell open, she squinted into the sun light trying desperately to see through the guard, hands sweating breathing becoming erratic, "Move damn it!" she growled under her breath bouncing on her heels waiting for that one glimpse to tell her Spencer was okay, one look of blonde hair, blue eyes or pale skin, something anything, she'd take a finger.

Slowly the guard reached in and helped Spencer out, "Ashley?" brown eyes didn't react at all until the guard moved aside and she got a glimpse of Spencer standing up blinking her eyes due to the bright light which she'd been rejected from for five days, "So how is he?" Victoria wondered from beside her.

Ashley jumped as she didn't realize the woman by her side, "I don't know. He's limping," she said guiltily.

Victoria reached out wrapping her arm around Ashley, "He took a lot,"

"Do you think Spencer will talk to me?" she whimpered, her mind couldn't wrap around the thought of the blonde total dismissing her or worse being mean toward her due to the trouble she got him in.

"There is no way to tell unless you talk to him,"

"But I can't," Ashley gasped in horror at jus the thought, "Daddy promised to do worse if he even looks at me."

"Do you really want to see him again?" she nodded, "Than this is what we do..." Victoria spoke softly in Ashley's ear. Her plan sounded foolproof and she'd be lying if she wasn't trying to see Glen again, there was something about him that just set off all her nerve endings.

"Are you sure that will work?"

"Stop being so unsure of your self it's not like you,"

"Hush Vicky or I'll say something about Glen,"

Victoria stopped spreading the wrinkles of the bed sheet and glanced up, her green eyes glinting with amusement, "And pray tell what would you say about Glen?"

Ashley sauntered over to her 'sister' with a smirk, "Oh that you're secretly in love with him," she sang.

"I' am not," Victoria lied.

"You are so lying right now Vicky,"

"And how can you tell?"

"Every time you lie your left eyebrow twitches it's how I knew you lied to me that vegetables taste good, I mean how naive do you think I' am, you don't even eat them."

"Well I'm older so do as you're told,"

"Than who tells you to eat your vegetables?"

"My father," Victoria sat down lowering her head she hadn't seen her father for two years ever since he remarried to a witch of a woman who according to her was a beast escaped from hell.

"Oh Victoria I'm so sorry," Ashley hated herself again here she had her mother and father, even if he was acting like a caveman, around her and loving her.

"No need Ash, your family enough for me," she smiled widely crashing her arms around her younger 'sister'.

"I'll always be here for you Vicky...even if you do like Glen," Ashley dodged a pillow to the head while laughing; holding her sides at the look of contempt Victoria was giving her.

Pointing a finger at the laughing girl, "Let's see if I help you with Spencer now!" she huffed standing up and walking toward the door way, _and she'll be begging in five...four...three..._

"No wait I'm sorry," Ashley shot in front of her dropping to her knees placing her hands on Victoria's arms stopping her from leaving.

_Took less time than usual, she must really like this boy,_ "Fine but you have to help me with Glen to and no laughing," she glared.

"No laughing," Ashley said through she was trying to hide her giggles. Victoria was well rounded, knew a lot of things and mostly taught herself. She was a lady but get on her bad side and she'd cut you down like a hog while cussing like a cowboy losing a bet.

"Seriously Ashley get a grip," Victoria rolled her eyes dislodging the girl's arms that still held her from leaving.

Ashley got up off her knees to stare deep into those precious green eyes, if she didn't have sisterly affections for the woman she could seriously see them having a relationship. Victoria was beautiful, a bit plump but held her curves very well and dressed finely and the green eyes was just the topping of the cake, "Why him though...out of all the guys there?"

"Why Spencer?" Victoria shot back.

"Because he...he's not a pig like Glen is, I've heard the way he talks and seen the way he acts and let me tell you he's not right for you," Ashley nodded her head as if that ended the conversation but years living together should have told her that Victoria always wins.

"Well Spencer isn't right for you,"

Brown eyes shot open wide, "How?"

"He's a pansy, blubbering and pathetic. You need a real man who will stick up for himself and you when the occasion arises,"

"Take that back?" Ashley growled fiercely. Victoria took a step back, she'd never seen the girl act so defense over a boy before, usually she dismissed the comments Victoria made toward the ones she had to date in fact she would make comments, much more vulgar than Victoria.

"I'm sorry...I take it back,"

"No Vicky I'm sorry," Ashley breathed out as she sat down the energy sucked right out of her, "I should never had said that about Glen,"

"Well if it makes you feel any better he really is a pig," the brunette sadly chuckled at the red heads remark, "But I don't know, I see something in him, like you see in Spencer. A hidden self just begging to be released."

"And you're hoping to be that person?"

"Aren't you?" she asked back.

Ashley sat in complete silence for a while, "Yeah...I really want to be that person," she whispered.

"Me too," Victoria answered back, "So no more getting on me for liking Glen okay?"

"Same with Spencer," Ashley raised an eye brow begging the older woman to say anything else about the boy that had taken her heart in a five minute conversation.

"Agreed," Victoria spoke loud and clear holding out her hand.

Ashley stood up and accepted the hand shake, "Agreed."

They both started laughing and continued on with making plans to meet up with their love prospects.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

Spencer sat in front of the fire warming her hands. It's been a month since she saw Ashley although she felt like she was dying inside at not seeing the brunette but it was for the best. She kept her mind on her work and tried not to look across the lawn to the mansion and scan the windows for just a glimpse, the operative word is tried. On the slower days she couldn't help it her blue eyes searched the house like no tomorrow but she never got a glimpse no matter how hard she stared.

"Spence come on," David nodded for her to follow. General Davies is allowing a party to commence due to the fact that the company would be moved out in a month to go to the front lines.

Sighing she stood up and followed her brother, hands deep in her pockets while she watched her breath form a white blanket in front of her, "I don't really feel like going,"

David rubbed her shoulder, he'd seen how down his sister had been since getting out of that box. The first week was hell, she had a fever and the lashes on her back made it hard for her to sleep but soon the wounds healed and she got better but inside she was just as bad, "Maybe you'll have fun," he suggested.

"Yeah," she smiled up at him glad to have her family with her, "maybe."

"Guys come on!" Clay yelled excitedly, a group of the soldiers were headed to town for some booze and women.

The walk into town wasn't long and the group laughed and played around, it was mostly just the Carlin's and Tommy but a few other soldiers decided to tag along as well making the total come out to ten. Town looked like any other, shops, taverns, bars and hookers all around. The picked a bar to the left called Mae's Tavern. Inside men were yipping and hollering at the women dancing on the stage, throwing back drinks while playing cards and just having a good time.

"I don't really fit in," Spencer called over the top of the noise.

"Nonsense, any guy is welcome especially soldiers," the bar tender spoke waving the group in. Spencer rolled her eyes; this acting like a guy was getting old quickly. The group found a table in the far corner away from all the loud noise.

Spencer sat down while all the guys went off to find some girl to shack up with tonight and she could get a guy dressed like this not that she wanted to with Ashley running through her mind but it would be more interesting than sitting here by her self watching her friends and brothers having fun.

"May I have this dance?" she looked up from picking the dirt from her fingers to see the one person she thought she would never see in a place like this, her mouth went dry and her mind went blank, "Well?"

"Sure," Spencer stood up unsure of why she accepted but she did none the less and was no on the dance floor with her arms on the woman's hips and the woman's arms around her neck, "So why are you here?" she chastised her self for how rude that sounded.

"Dancing same as you,"

"Victoria..."

Victoria rolled her eyes, "Fine...follow me," she pulled away from Spencer leading the girl out back behind the establishment. Out side the door it was colder and darker.

"What are we doing out here?" Spencer wondered was this woman okay enough to follow, sure she lived and worked with the Davies' but what did the blonde really know about this woman.

Victoria leaned in close to Spencer making sure to be intimidating, "Don't hurt her," she growled.

"Who?" the blonde stepped back.

"Spencer?" the soft voice floated into her ears causing her to turn around quickly to see Ashley Davies standing unsure of her self near the end of the ally way they were standing in.

"You..." but the words died when she noticed Victoria, who she'd been keen on yelling at, was no longer beside her and that just left her and Ashley alone.

"Spencer wait," Ashley called out stopping the blonde from walking away and back into the smoky club.

She sighed and dropped her hand back down to her side; something in the brunette's voice stopped her it sounded like sadness and longing and a bit of desperation, "I can't Ashley,"

Spencer could feel Ashley walking closer, taking small steps as if she was a frighten animal and would run any second, "Look I know my father was a harsh in his punishment and that should never have happened but I really like you Spencer, a lot more than any one I've ever met."

"If he caught us again..."

"...he won't, he's at home we're behind this stupid bar, he isn't here," Ashley wrapped her hand cautiously around Spencer's wrist turning her around to face her, "I promise we are alone."

Before anything else could be said Ashley had Spencer pinned against the wall lips colliding in a frenzy of passion and of need to be together after so long apart. Hands tangled in brown hair pulling the shorter girl closer to her, Ashley had to grab Spencer's hips at the sudden aggressiveness the blonde was showing. Spencer soon flipped Ashley around shoving her leg between hers causing Ashley to moan but the noise was swallowed by the blonde's unending attack of her lips. Tongues dueled for dominance, running across lips and teeth and the other's tongue. All the energy building between their legs, Spencer rocked forward trying to get closer causing Ashley to pull away breathing erratically, gasping a the new pressure on her center, grinding down in a desperate attempt to relieve her self.

"Oh God Spencer don't stop," Ashley urged on while lips kissed along her neck sucking and nipping at her pulse point sending her into a frenzy.

But those words stopped Spencer, the heat of the moment gone for her, although the ache certain was keeping time with her quickened pulse, she stopped moving just resting her head in the crook of Ashley's neck, she couldn't get into this while lying to the girl about who she was and she couldn't come out and say she is a girl her self, sighing she pulled away meeting confused and very aroused hazel eyes.

"I'm sorry," she lowered her eyes.

Ashley lifted her chin staring into those baby blues, "What's wrong?"

"I can't," was all Spencer said before taking away all contact leaving them both cold and wanting the warmth back.

"Why not?" Ashley asked frustrated that Spencer kept pulling away. Spencer shook her head and started down the alley way so she could go back into the bar, "Why not?" she screamed causing the blonde to halt and turn around.

"Because I can't okay, I can't start something with you knowing I'm lying to you that's no way to begin something and when you find out the truth you'll hate me okay that's why," Spencer screamed back sounding more girly causing Ashley to take a step back at the raw emotion emanating from the blonde's throat.

"Than tell me the truth I promise I won't hate you," Ashley assured taking a step closer. She'd waited for a month for her chance at finally getting close to Spencer again, she wasn't ready for it to end so soon.

"I..."

"...don't even say can't the real answer is won't, you won't tell me the truth," Ashley got braver and stalked toward the blonde once face to face she took Spencer's face in her hands reveling in the soft contact, "Let me in..." she pleaded.

Tears fell down Spencer's cheeks, she so badly wanted to let the other girl in just to talk about how she'd been feeling lately but it was to dangerous for any one else to know her secret, leaning in Spencer captured Ashley's lips yet again loving the fact she tasted like the strawberries she used to pick as a small girl, she was addicted to those kisses although this was only her second one. Pulling away she brushed hair out of Ashley's face smiling sadly down at her, "I can't..."

"If you can't tell me the truth than let's just be together and when ever it comes out if what ever we have isn't worth it I'll let it go, please I can't bare to live my life knowing I never had a chance with you," Ashley collapsed into Spencer's warm embrace.

Sighing she didn't know what to do, her heart ached hearing the sobs from Ashley but than again it could get a lot worse when her secret came out and things turned bad but if till than she could kiss Ashley any time she wanted, under the nose of General Davies of course than she'd have to take that chance, "Ashley...okay,"

Teary brown eyes glanced up at her, "Really?"

Spencer chuckled softly, "Yes...but we have to be careful okay?"

Ashley nodded with a wide smile lighting up her face even through the tears caked on her cheeks, "I'll be super careful I promise," her voice hyper and ecstatic.

"No more crying than?" Spencer asked wiping the tears away with the pads of her thumb, Ashley shook her head and kissed the blonde again which soon turned very heated.

"Spence you out here?" Glen's voice broke her out of the Ashley induced trance she'd been in, pushing Ashley out of the way with an apology and one last peck on the lips she ran to meet Glen before he saw Ashley and they went inside.

Ashley tilted her head back and just smiled up at the stars before Victoria came around and the two headed off, both happy they got to spend time with their men.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

"No way,"

"Yes way,"

"Nuh uh,"

"Yes uh,"

"So you're telling me..."

"...yep that's what I'm telling you,"

"That is so weird...do it!"

"I'm not going to do it,"

"Cause you can't,"

"Can too,"

"Prove it!"

"How did we even get on this subject?"

"Don't change the subject,"

"I'm not,"

"Yes you are, just do it already...please?" hands folded together in front of her with the moistened pout to aid her.

Ashley rolled her eyes at Spencer who was on her knees begging. It was past midnight when they each snuck out of their respective homes and met up in the forest to just talk and get to know each other, it had been going on for about two weeks now and the closer they got the more make out time was assured which made Spencer back off some much to Ashley's dislike, "No,"

"Pwease?" she scooted closer on her knees pushing her pout out a fewer inches out her blue eyes shining brightly in the moon light casting down on them.

"Fine!" Spencer jumped up giving Ashley a quick kiss than took a step back ready to see this amazing trick, "This is ridiculous you do know that right?"

The blonde shook her head quickly, "Yes..." a smile almost ripping her cheeks apart. She hadn't been this happy in such a long time and all they were doing was acting like little kids in the forest hidden from prying eyes, "Now do it!" she squealed.

Ashley laughed genuinely at how excited Spencer could get, so unlike any boy she previously encountered and wondered how he could survive in the army, "Sit down..." the two dropped to the ground sitting Indian style. Their eyes locked as Ashley brought her hand up in front of her face, "Ready?"

"Yeah," blue eyes widened in anticipation, her body leaning forward to see that much better.

Again Ashley rolled her eyes at the adorableness of the blonde in front of her, "Okay here it goes," the brunette slipped a finger into her mouth moaning around the digit watching Spencer squirm at seeing the digit appear and disappear with in the hot confines of her mouth, smirking around the digit she gave a wink and slipped in another one, than another and another until low and behold she had her whole fist in her mouth, "Twer..." she stated around her fist.

"Wow!" Spencer started clapping and cheering her on as she slid the digits out of her mouth, "That was...wow,"

"You said that already," Ashley chuckled at the loss of words in her partner, she crawled closer forcing Spencer to lie back, the blonde caught her hat before it slipped off and settled back with the brunette on top of her, Ashley's head settled on her chest listening to the strong heartbeat with she ran her fingers through brown locks and stared up at the stars, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Spencer said with out hesitation, these past two weeks and been the best besides the day training, night was her favorite time of day when she could hold Ashley in her arms and just talk about anything and everything.

Ashley leaned up on her elbow so she was hovering over the younger girl, her fingers delicately tracing the bill of Spencer's cap, "Why are you always wearing the cap?"

Her mouth became dry as she tried to get the right words to come out, taking Ashley's hand away from the cap she kissed the palm, "You're so beautiful..." she whispered staring deep into chocolate brown eyes.

"And you're a sweet talker Mr. Carlin," blue eyes dropped, Spencer hated when Ashley called her things like that reminding her how much she isn't a guy and how much she is lying to the girl above her that makes her heart thud unceremoniously against her chest.

Sitting up caused the brunette to sit as well, "Leave it be Ash," Spencer pleaded.

"I have for the past two weeks, seriously your not bald are you cause even if you were I'd..." she was cut off by a pair of lips silencing her but she wasn't complaining, no she'd leave that for another time right now she was loving the sensations traveling through her at the slightest touch from the blonde.

"Leave it," Spencer whispered on her lips before capturing them yet again. Moving her tongue swiftly into the other girl's mouth loving the softness of Ashley's tongue dueling with her own. Her hands threaded through brown locks, her body leaning forward forcing the brunette to lie back on the ground, hissing at the coldness on her back and the heat from Spencer's body upon hers. Spencer's thigh merged between her legs, Ashley thrusting herself upon the appendage trying to get the ache to leave.

"Spence," she groaned as warm hands pushed her dress up so the thigh now rested on her underwear clad center. Rocking slowly Spencer kissed her neck loving the sounds emanating from Ashley's throat, "Oh Spencer please.." she begged hands grabbed the blonde's hips pushing down harder, "Make love to me?" she asked as their lips separated once more.

"Uh..." Spencer was at a loss for words as she stared down at her pants where Ashley was desperately tugging the belt loose, "Ash...stop!" She jumped up, the belt swinging open and the zipper half way down, "I'm sorry," tears wanting to form in her eyes as she struggled to zip up her pants and redo the belt as she took off into the forest back to the camp.

Ashley who had been pushed up on her elbows watching the site of Spencer running away collapsed back on the ground staring up into the stars, the aching not subsiding for her mind wouldn't let the feeling of those talented hands and tongue leave her alone. Closing her eyes she imagined Spencer standing above her smiling down as he undid his belt and zipper, her hand snaked between her legs and into her underwear feeling the warm wetness that the blonde had worked up in her.

Dream Spencer lowered his pants and dropped upon her kissing every inch of her body, worshipping her and calling her a goddess before penetrating her. Hands on either side of her head the two locked eyes as Spencer began to thrust in and out very easy working her into a frenzy with the slow strokes, "Please..." she whispered into the night unsure if she was begging her own hand which was barely tracing her hardening clit while thrusting two fingers into her self just as slow as the dream Spencer was or if she was actually pleading with Spencer.

Spencer smiled down at her as sweat dripped from his forehead, "I love you," he softly spoke picking up the pace, faster and harder until both reached their peaks at the same time, him collapsing on top of her in a peaceful state. Once she came down from her high she turned with a smile on her face only to be met with an empty space beside her, a frown replacing the happiness as she realized she was alone and the only thing that had gotten her off was her own hand, removing it from her panties she stood up wiping it on her dress before running back to the confines of her room wishing she could fall asleep with Spencer's arms wrapped around her.

XXXX

Spencer arrived back in camp going inside her tent before anyone could talk to her. The events taking there toll on her. She so badly wanted to make love to Ashley and have her be the first to take her virginity but that would require her to know that she was a girl and until then they could do no more than make out. But when Ashley asked her to make love to her, when she tried to yank out a piece of equipment that Spencer did not have well it made her stomach drop to her knees and she felt horrible and empty. She had to get out of there so she ran but didn't get far due to the guilt of leaving Ashley all alone out in the forest by herself, usually Spencer walked her back as far as she could so she'd be safe. So Spencer ran back but halted a good amount a distance as she watched Ashley pleasure herself, fingers gliding beneath fabric, moans of passion escaping into the night.

Spencer had felt the pain of arousal once more as Ashley arched off the ground, her hand undid the button and drew down the zipper till her hand fit inside. She knew she wouldn't penetrate herself due to the fact she didn't want to accidentally de-virginize her self when getting to excited but she could rub her clit and that she did. Moving two fingers over the stiffing bud feeling her body shake with pleasure, her legs as far apart as possible to allow movement yet keep her standing but her legs were about to give and just as Ashley climaxed so did she having to lean her self against a tree to catch her breath. The brunette and ran past her but it was dark and she was well hidden, a sigh escaped her throat as she realized that was probably as close to sex as they were going to have, she'd fixed herself up and ran back to camp.

Now here she was lying on her side facing the tent wall listening to her brother's and Tommy talking and laughing all getting ready for bed. All of them falling for some girl whether it was nurse station in the training camp or for her brother Glen Victoria but she knew each of them have or would have in the near future a deeper connection with their women that she felt she could never have with Ashley. She cried her self asleep that night praying for something to happen so they could be together and happy just like her brothers and their women.

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

"You have all done well," General Davies paced back and forth in front of his troops, inspecting each and everyone one with a careful eye, "We have been selected to go to the front lines, we will be in the very center of the battles."

Spencer's blue eyes widened in fear, she never thought their rag tag team of misfits to actually be called to battle, to war, to face the enemy head on, this was suppose to be the group no one wanted who only went across enemy line when no other battalion was left, sure they'd been told a month ago they'd be going to war but everyone thought that was a ploy to make them work harder.

"Is he serious?" Tommy whispered behind her making sure the General or any of the other leaders didn't see him.

She shrugged in response, "So we will be heading out tonight...pack up your gear and be ready as soon as possible," the group saluted, he saluted back and left with his officers while a few stayed behind to get everyone going.

"I can't believe we have to go," Glen sighed, eyes wide with anticipation or fear no one could say, "What do I tell Victoria?" he groaned.

Spencer rolled her eyes at her brother's whining but couldn't say much as she was wondering the same thing only she knew Ashley probably knew already due to who her father was but it didn't make it easier she didn't want to leave her any less, "Shut up Glen," Clay smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ow...what the hell man?" he growled rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm sick of you whining all the time we all have to go, we all have to train, your no different," Clay huffed walking a bit faster. He was sick of his brother making himself sound like he was the only with hardship, Clay knew Glen was a pansy but most of the time ignored it.

"Yeah like your any better," David shot out on instinct.

"Will you three hush," Spencer barked walking into the tent and packing up her stuff. The others stayed quiet and helped out, each in there own little worlds, thinking of the future and what could possibly happen.

XXXX

Glen picked up his pack setting it outside the tent, as he looked up his heart thudded in his chest, restricting all air inside. Victoria swayed her hips with more oomph than usual knowing the blonde boy was watching her every move, she smiled kindly at him as she approached, "Why Glen Carlin, catching flies with that mouth?" she smirked.

Shaking his head he closed his mouth before straightening up, "No...Just admiring a beautiful sight."

"Such a sweet talker aren't you?"

"If that gets a kiss than I'm sweet enough to riot your teeth," his eyes gleamed.

Victoria scoffed, "You couldn't sweet talk your self out of a paper bag let alone get me to give you a kiss,"

"Oh really?" he stepped forward.

She took a step matching him word for word, step for step, she was unlike any female he'd ever encountered, "Really,"

"We're leaving," his tone switched from playful to heartfelt in seconds, his head dropping some unable to meet her face to face. Before he could blink fingers lifted his chin and a firm kiss planted on his lips, she pushed herself further into him holding him close. He was so unused to a physical and aggressive girl but was so not complaining as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Victoria pulled away panting, breathless, laying her head upon his, "You just had to say it didn't you,"

This time he stood up fully holding her close in his arms, "Thought I couldn't sweet talk a kiss out of you," he whispered.

Laughing she pushed him away, "You can't and didn't," she responded, the playful banter back.

"I could easily talk you into bed,"

"Glen, I could get you in bed quicker than if you tried to get me," Victoria brushed up against him causing a slight moan to forge past his lips, a smirk replaced her smile.

"I do believe that's a challenge,"

"Glen?"

"Yeah," he breathed against her neck.

"Shut up and take me," she moaned in response to his petting.

"My pleasure," he picked her up in his arms, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist as he walked into the forest.

XXXX

Ashley paced back and forth in the small clearing behind her house, her mind running in all different directions. She'd been talking to her mother at the breakfast table when her father came in with the supposed good news about being deployed, but all she could hear was Spencer was leaving, going away and she might never see her again. She had to talk to her, her feet stalked there way into camp passing all the staring eyes and wolf whistles toward the Carlin tent.

"Miss. Davies," David tilted his hat in respect as well as Tommy and Clay.

"David," she smiled, "Is he in there?" she nodded to the tent.

David's lips twitched, wanting to stretch into a smile but he held back, "Yes he...Spencer is in there,"

"Thank you," he nodded and allowed her entry into the small fabric they'd called home for the past two months.

"Battalion get your things ready and fall in," Aiden screamed out, his voice echoing into the tent with Ashley.

The brunette watched Spencer finish packing her pack and getting ready to take the tent down, the last thing to do before they left, "Spencer?" the blonde whirled around at the sound of her name.

"Ashley what are you doing here?"

"I had to see you before you left," she whispered unsure of her self they hadn't really spoken since the incident two days ago.

"Well here I' am," she giggled nervously shifting from foot to foot setting the pack on the ground.

Ashley's lips tugged upward at the tense voice echoed into the room, "Don't go," she pouted moving forward until Spencer had no choice but to put her arms around the shorter girl.

"I don't have a choice," Spencer responded pecking her girlfriend on the lips savoring the taste that she most likely wouldn't get to have for quite some time.

"Please make love to me before you leave," Ashley pleaded, she didn't care how it sounded or how much time they had. She just wanted to feel Spencer against her, skin to skin, make a connection only lovers can make, have the blonde in her and feel her heart, soul and body.

Spencer licked her lips taking a step back putting a space between them, "I...I wish I could,"

"You can, we'll be quick, no one will know," Ashley urged.

"Look Ashley, if I was to...with you, I'd want it slow and romantic...something that's all about you,"

The only thing Ashley could say was she melted at the words but didn't care about romantic at the moment and it was probably due to the fact she was still in shock about possibly never seeing Spencer again, the brunette rushed forward slamming her body against the blonde, lips connecting and hands exploring in a frenzy, both getting lost with in each other so it was easy for Spencer to miss the roaming hands, the ones heading to her head, the ones caressing her cheeks and the ones now taking off her cap allowing blonde locks to cascade down and tickle Ashley's skin. The brunette yanked away in surprise, brown eyes wide, "You're...a girl!"

Now Ashley could see the soft features and why the girl always had a tender touch instead of the rough forced ones of all the men she'd been with, how Spencer easily blushed or shied away.

"Ashley..." Spencer licked her lips trying to meet the brown eyes looking everywhere else but her.

"Don't," she shook her head in disbelief, "I can't believe you didn't tell me...that you led me on, letting me think you're a guy," Ashley yelled out.

"Shhh," Spencer clasped her hand over Ashley's mouth.

The girl jerked away violently, "Don't touch me!"

Spencer lowered her head, "I wanted to tell you..."

"...Is this the lie you were talking about huh, are you hiding anything else from me?"

"No, this is it I swear," the blonde's breathing was picking up.

"No...How can I believe you huh, you say this is it...I can't even look at you right now," Spencer grasped Ashley's wrist stopping her from leaving, "Don't!"

"Please Ashley I love you...don't walk out on me, please," she pleaded dropping down on her knees holding the brunette's warm hand in hers.

"Spencer...is that even your real name?" she asked slipping her hand from Spencer's who felt the coldness already.

"Yes, I was named after my great Uncle,"

Ashley paced back and forth sucking on her bottom lip in thought, "I can't talk to you, I can't trust you..."

"...Yes you can, you can trust me," Spencer implored the older girl to listen.

"No I can't," Ashley turned around and walked out the tent, Spencer quickly put her hat back on making sure her hair didn't show and chased after the brunette. Outside the tent she saw Ashley making her way through the crowd before she could call out General Davies eyed her silently daring her to go after his daughter.

"Carlin, tent down and get in line now!" he barked with a wicked eye.

Closing her eyes and wishing the tears to dissipate she lowered the tent with the help of the others and joined the rest of the battalion in line. The men marched out and blue eyes watched the house that held the love of her life get smaller and smaller.

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

Dear Ashley,

Dear Ashley,

I don't know if you'll ever open this or read the words written on this small piece of paper but I have to try. I hate how we left things although I know it's my fault...but you have to see this from my point of view, here you are the most precious beautiful creature in the world, who I just want to hold and talk to for hours. To tell you how addicting your kisses are like a nice cool drink on a summer day, quenching those butterflies dancing in my stomach.

But the worse thing is, you're the General's daughter and even though he punished me for just being with you when we weren't actually together at the time I'd do it over again, you are all I thought about and even to this day, two weeks from when I saw the pain in your eyes at finding out my secret, I think about you constantly. You are what I'm fighting for, I could careless about this stupid war and country, you...are what I care about and what I struggle for survival for, you, so I can maybe one day see you again and apologize in person.

Please forgive me my love.

Love you for eternity,

Spencer Carlin

Dear Ashley,

It's been awhile hasn't it since my last letter and since you didn't reply I'm going to assume the rider was shot down dead or that the letter flew from his pouch because the thought of you still being mad at me to possibly throw my letter away or not read it all pains me deep. This past month has been so hard, we barely have enough to eat and have to sleep with one eye open. Men from the other side sneak in all the time, I was in a tent with two other guys and some private got in and slit there throats, I woke up to hear them gasping, the private was standing above me with a gleaming bloody knife ready to slice me open as well. If it wasn't for those men's dying breath I would have never woken up to save myself but in those moments that I fought him off my only thought was of you and those nights we spent in the forest.

Please forgive me Ashley I pleaded of you, you don't know the ache that feels my entire body at the thought of you never wanting to see or know me every again, my brother's keep telling me to give you time and I'm sure that's all you need but can you just give me a sign that you still want me in any way as a friend or hell even a punching bag for all your anger I'll take anything so long as I can wake in the morning to see your beautiful face meet the new day sun light.

I have to go now we're marching out to the next town, hope to hear from you.

Love you for eternity,

Spencer Carlin

Ashley,

I still haven't heard from you so this may be my last letter I'm not sure. Three months with no word. I can only apologize so many times and I haven't even hit the half way mark but I would rather say it in person than through these letters and impersonal words even though the pen is just writing what my heart is screaming out. I can't say much because today we're taking them head on, gun to gun, fist to fist, just know that I'm thinking of you, my love.

Love you for eternity,

Spencer

Ash,

I was wounded. The battle raged on and on, gun fire breaking the silence as we ended in a stalemate, both sides waiting for the other to make the first or last move, we're not sure. Last night I was in a fist to fist fight with a man who pulled a knife and stabbed me through my arm but I just want you not to worry I'm doing fine. The real question is how are you? What have you been doing these past six months? Did you and Victoria ever get that two step dance down? I can remember watching you two dance from the training ground...you looked so cute with your messy bun and flowing white dress and even though you hate to dance with out a really good partner to move with you, you sported a cheesy grin the whole time as you laughed as Victoria tripped over her feet.

I know that my letters have gotten to you. Glen writes Vicky all the time, did you know that he proposed though one of his letters, can you imagine my brother getting married and to some woman like Victoria, not that there is anything wrong with her just that she's hard headed and so is my brother so what a match huh?

I see the way he lights up ever time the carrier yells his name, the sad part is the carrier starts with the last name like Carlin, Glen...so ever time a letter comes my heart flutters for a brief second thinking you've written me back, that you took the time to write your feelings down and walked it to the man who'd bringing to me but each time the sinking in my chest burns that much more when someone else's first name is attached to the last.

I now know you won't respond but I will end this as every other I have before,

Love you for eternity,

Spence

Dear Ashley,

We're coming home in a few weeks. I hope this letter finds you well and that you will meet us ALL at the beginning of the dirt path leading to your home, we ALL miss you and wish this fight had never happen, please reconsider your silence.

David, Glen and Clay Carlin

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

Ashley paced back and forth, her gown flowing behind her, mind whirling with thoughts and emotions that didn't make sense

Ashley paced back and forth, her gown flowing behind her, mind whirling with thoughts and emotions that didn't make sense.

Victoria sat and watched as the young girl past her yet again, her green eyes following each movement the brunette made, "Are you sure?"

"Yes,"

"Today?"

"Yes Ashley today," Victoria had been trying to convince the young girl that today was the day that the troops were do back, "What are you going to do?"

Ashley stopped and dropped her hands hard against her sides with a loud sigh, "I don't know,"

"Have you opened them at least?" she shook her head, "Why not?"

"I'm afraid what might be in them," she sighed, "She lied to me..." she growled out.

"But she apologized," Victoria reminded her. Ashley had been so depressed since the departure and it took her a whole week to get the truth out of the girl, well she was surprised to say the least that Spencer was a girl her self and not the boy everyone thought she was.

"I know," Ashley took a deep breath, she really did know how sorry the blonde was but something just felt wrong, all the feelings she had she thought they were for a man, a man her father would approve of, a man she would be allowed to marry and in her mind she'd be happy with him. Spencer had her whole heart and there was no way she would be allowed to live a peaceful life with another woman, she would be promised to a man, her father and mother would make sure of it and Ashley didn't want to be married and only give Spencer a small piece of her when ever her husband was away, it was wrong and unfair to both of them.

"Well?"

"I don't know Vicky," Ashley felt like she was going to cry but she was never one to be so emotional so held back, "I want to be with her and tell her she's forgiven but there is another part of me that wants to forget about her and push her away so we both won't have to deal with the pain of knowing we'll never get to really be together you know?" she asked plopping down next to her friend.

"I can't say what you need to do but what ever it is you need to follow your heart," Victoria wrapped her arms around the girl, "What ever you do I want you to be happy Ash cause you are like a my sister and I will stand behind you no matter what."

"Thanks," Ashley loved Victoria the woman always knew what to say and when to say it to make her feel better.

"But you have to think fast Ash they should be here before night fall," Victoria kissed Ashley's temple and left the brunette there to think.

Ashley paced back and forth yet again and finally came up with her answer, she just hoped it was the right one but before she told Spencer she sat down and started reading the letters the girl had written her and she'd yet to read before hand.

TBC..


	14. Chapter 14

Ashley paced out side the mansion, eyes staring longingly upon the dirt road. She kicked her self again for not reading or responding to Spencer's letters, the girl had poured her heart out in them and the brunette couldn't even dream of what it was like to never hear back and when she read about the blonde being wounded but asking if she was okay it just made her choke on a half sob half laugh.

Spencer was everything she was looking for in a person, not a man or woman, just a person and she'd resigned herself to push the fears back of getting married and not being able to share her entire being with the girl who loves her.

"Miss. Davies," the butler bowed as he exited the house with a tray of lemonade, "I was taking some to your mother on the back porch and wondered if you'd like a glass as well."

Ashley smiled warmly at the old butler, sort of like an uncle to her, giving advice and just being around when she needed someone to lean on, "Thank you Eric that is very kind of you."

She gripped the cool glass picking it off the tray, "Are you okay Miss.?"

"Yes I'm fine," she whispered back around the rim of the cup than sipping it and letting the liquid calm her nerves.

He nodded knowing not to push it and continued on his way.

"Bull Crap," Victoria shot as she stepped out of the house, a glass of lemonade in her hand as well. The heat was taking a toll on all around the house, Christine even gave the workers a break, the younger ones jumped in the water that ran through a hose under the ground with holes allowing the water to shot up toward the sky. A new invention by a local in town. It came in handy on hot days. The older ones sat on the grass away from the water watching, pointing and laughing. It seemed like a picnic was going on.

"I'm nervous okay, is that what you want to hear?" Ashley groaned rolling her eyes and wiping the sweat on her hand on her pretty dress she wore just for Spencer.

"That is exactly what I want to hear," she laughed sitting in one of the rocking chairs on the front porch than motioning for Ashley to join her which she did quite quickly, "I want you to stop pretending your not in love with this woman."

"Hush," Ashley chided eyes glancing around in all directions as if going to catch someone listening in on their conversation.

"Why? You never cared what anyone thought before of your exploits with young girls." Victory tilted her head, her hair swinging to one side while green eyes studied her young 'sister'.

"I just don't want anyone asking questions that could lead to **him** being caught," she hissed out stilling looking around. Once satisfied no one was lurking around she sat back in the chair fully able to relax and rock back and forth, "Besides I still don't care if people know I prefer women,"

"Well this is a new attitude from earlier today, did you read **his** letters," Victory air qouted the word his making Ashley roll her eyes, "If you keep doing that they will get stuck," she laughed good naturedly as her friend leant forward and purposely rolled her eyes at her.

Sticking her tongue out at her friend enjoying the child like moment to ease her of her thoughts, "That is a rumor and yes I read the letters..." she trailed off thinking of the way Spencer ended the letters each time, the same, no matter how many times she was disappointed by getting nothing in return she always signed it love you for eternity. The thought brought a goofy smile to her face, "I really think I'm falling in love Vicky."

"Good for you Ash, maybe we can have a double wedding?" Victoria doubled over in laughter at the paled look her friend got at the mention of a wedding, "Ashley please I was kidding."

"Oh thank goodness, I may be falling but a wedding, to a woman, is out of the question."

"Why?"

"One word...father."

"The soldiers are approaching!" A guard called out toward the house interuppting anything Victoria may or may not have wanted to say.

Ashley jumped to her feet decending a few stairs, eyes peering down the dirt path while hands shook slightly by her side. Soon men could be seen marching down the road, all tattered clothing and thin from not much food but all seemed in quite good spirits. As their neared and lined up in front of the house much like their first day at the mansion, Ashley's brown eyes scanned the group but Spencer was nowhere to be seen and it wasn't hard to tell since the three rows of men that had left was down to one in a half row. Not many survived.

She felt her insides quench and was sure she was going to either throw up, pass out, or both. Victoria was by her side in seconds steading her as she'd seen the girl go pale and wobble a bit. Ashley finally meet the gaze of David who smiled warmly at her, it wasn't large but not totally sympathetic like Spencer had been killed. It relieved her and released the tension on her soul. Nodding toward him in an attempt to say hi and give him the hope of talking to her later on.

James Davies came riding fast past his troop coming to a halt in front of the house, he dismounted handing the reigns over to a stable boy before bounding up the steps toward his daughter, "Ashley,"

"Father," she smiled wrapping her arms around the man she hadn't seen for almost a year. Sure she didn't like his ideas or his thought process but he was her father and in times could be a great man, "I'm so happy to see you."

"As am I," he stroked her hair before pulling away and laying a gentle kiss upon her than turned around to stare at his tired men, "All of you...set up camp...than relax...you've done good!"

A round of cheers spread through the smaller troop and they disbursed to set the camp up. James winked at his daughter before heading in to find his wife. Ashley watched her father go until the door shut than rushed down to where Davied, Glen, Tommy and Clay stood setting up camp with the others.

"Mr. Carlin?" she spoke hesitantly earning a smile from each young man.

"David please Miss. Davies,"

"Than I insist you call me Ashley," he scrunched up his brows in thought for a second before nodding in agreement, "Victoria is waiting for her fiance," she directed Glen toward the front porch where the red head was bouncing impatiently for her lover.

Glen grinned and took off taking the stairs two at a time before wrapping his large arms around her slender waist, both their mouths connecting in an intense lip lock as he twirled them around.

"Where is she?" Ashley asked once the reunion was under way and her attention was back on the remaining brothers.

"She's alright. We caught a young lad and she was the only person able to fit his clothing. She's gone under cover as their messenger."

"What...what if she gets caught?" Ashley felt her chest restrict.

"She should be here any day now with their parchments to give to the General. Just be patient," David couldn't answer her question of what if because he too was constantly thinking of that very same question but they had to follow orders and that was Spencer's order.

"I don't know if I can be." her voice so low it barely made it back to the brothers.

Clay started walking past her, laying his hand on her shoulder, "We don't have a choice," than he was gone helping the rest of the men.

****

The camp was nothing like the last one, it was a bit dirtier and the men residing in the camp a bit rougher with a definite mean streak. Spencer had rode in giving a great performance and assuring everyone she was indeed Joesph Lanwright, fifteen year old mail messenger for their infantry. At first it was difficult to answer to the name and to figure out what rank was what but soon she fit in with the best of them, minus the rude mean behavior that she was slowly learning to stay alive.

Not only did they want the slaves but each other, kill one and gain their slaves, more workers equals more money. When it was found out, circulated by Spencer herself, that 'Joesph' parents had been killed and he lost everything including his slaves to the other military well it brought the men closer to her and got them to stop trying to figure out if she was who she said she was.

Even though she isn't,.

Confusing.

Spencer thinks so too.

"Boy?" a rough voice barked waking Spencer from her unease dream by tugging the blanket out from under her making her body tumble from the cot. Instead of yelling out she jumped to attention, "I need you to deliver a message to General Davies,"

"General...Davies, sir?" her voice shook unsure she heard right.

"Yes, we'll see if he is as big a coward as he is rumored to be." he handed the blonde a parchment which she took with little enthusiasm stuffing it into her sachal that she scooped up throwing the strap over her head, "Now ride fast boy and be back as soon as possible."

"Yes sir,"

Spencer ran to her horse, one quick smack with her heels and it sped off, weaving around trees and rocks. Once sure she was out of sight from all the hidden soldiers she let a giant smile cross her lips for she was going to see her Ashley again.

The frown disappeared just as quick, she heard not one word from the woman, was she still hers and if so would she even be happy to see her. Than another thought crossed her mind, she was suppose to bring their parchments to the General, so they could change them and give the wrong information to the intended camp but this was directed at the General, Spencer shook her head unsure of what it said, unsure if she was possibly leading things down a very bad path but she had her orders from both sides which meant she was taking this parchment to the General.

As long as she saw Ashley whether from far away or close up, she didn't care what happened. Taking a deep breath she pushed it all away she was a three days ride from the mansion, to close in her opinion and she was sure to let James Davies know that too. The Confederate army was to close for comfort and there was no way she'd let Ashley or any of the inncoent people at the mansion get hurt.

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Okay this might not be that good of a chapter but I sort of had a hard time writing it so I hope you all like it.**

Spencer groaned as her ass hit the saddle again, a three day ride even with a few hours of sleep in between, was not so great on one's back side. Soon she'd be at the mansion and getting a nice nap and some warm food and possibly a cuddle with Ashley, she knew it was a wild dream in her mind but it didn't stop the spread of a smile on her dirty face.

"Hault!" a soldier cried out jumping in front of her horse, gun raised ready to fire along with his three companions.

She pulled on the reigns abruptly stopping her horse, the cap on her head falling forward slightly hiding her eyes.

"What's your business here?" one of the three barked his voice saying he'd kill her for any movement he didn't like, she couldn't blame him she was wearing the enemies uniform.

Tipping her hat back, thanking God it didn't fall off or show her long hair, she was seriously thinking of cutting it off so there wasn't a chance it could reveal her true identity, blue eyes regarded the soldiers, "Guess I just missed you guys!"

They lowered their weapons, "Spencer!"

She was pulled off her horse and patted on the back. Two of the soldiers cheered and ushered her into camp while the third escorted the horse over to the rest to get some much needed down time and food.

****

Ashley sat patiently on the front of the porch, where she sat every day for hours since learning that Spencer would be riding in any day now. Yelling and hollering echoed through the camp seconds later bringing her brown eyes down from the sky, cloud watching wasn't as fun as it was with Spencer.

Spencer.

She missed her far more than she'd let on to even herself. Laying in bed trying to rid herself of the male version of Spencer, it wasn't hard but not easy as well. The girl had such strong feminine features but the way she held her self at times, if not blushing and stuttering, that she could easily pass as a man, boy, she shook her head letting her glazed over eyes settle on all the commotion.

A group of soldiers crowded around yet managed to keep walking toward the mansion, all seemingly in good spirit.

"I'm surprised you haven't lept off this porch," Victoria smirked coming to stand next to Ashley who blinked a few times at her friend.

"Why?"

"Considering Spencer is..."

Ashley didn't wait for another syllable to be uttered, her feet rushed forward before her mind even realized what Victoria had said but her mind did catch up with her legs and dust flew from beneath her shoes. Her dress, simple yet elegant, fluttered against her skin as the wind traveled up the opening.

The men saw her coming and slowly but just quick enough created a hole, the moment her eyes locked with heavenly blue she flung her self forward offically knocking Spencer over on to the ground covering her already dirty uniform with dust.

"Nice to see you too," Spencer smiled shyly up not sure if this was a good thing or bad thing, was this a I'm happy to see you knock out or a I want to kill you for everything you've hid from me knock out.

Ashley just widened her grin at hearing the girl's voice. Quickly she was on her feet dragging Spencer up as well yanking her toward the forest, toward their spot. The other guys hollering and cat calling about the blonde getting some action.

She felt Spencer tug her hand free causing her to turn around to notice that Glen, Clay and David standing to the side. Spencer took two steps forward in an attempt to say on hi to her brothers who she missed very much but David motioned her to stop and go with Ashley, he knew the importance of them needing to talk. Getting the okay from Glen and Clay as well Spencer linked her fingers with Ashley's and the two began walking off.

****

"I should flog that boy," James hissed shaking his head in anger, he'd saw Spencer Carlin walking into camp. The kid should have come to the front and presented him with in any news, information or papers he'd aquired but instead he rushed off into the forest with a girl and not any girl but his daughter.

Christine sighed as she flipped the page in her book, just because she didn't actually go to any book club didn't mean she didn't love a good story, "James please you know they had a falling out. Give them some time to talk than go waging a war on your own men. I'm sure the boy is tired."

"We're in a war darling," he stressed the word sitting down in his favorite arm chair looking her over as she continued to look down and read, "A conversation whether for forgiving or not is not relevant. What if while he's down there doing God knows what....my little girl!" he whispered violently.

Jumping up pulling out his sword, positioned on his side day and night since the beginning of the war. Christine tossed her book on the table rushing to get in front of her husband, laying her small hands on his chest, "Please James just let it be."

"He has my daughter...I don't even want to think..." he shook his head in utter disgust while trying to push forward but being careful not to hurt his wife who he loved so very much.

"You can't keep pushing men away from her, she's growing up and needs to find a husband," she smirked running her finger up and down his chest, "You know...find someone to love her, worship her."

James matched her smirk as he glanced down his muscles loosening up and his sword dropping from its tense perch in the air, "Bed?"Christine just wrapped her hand around his shirt collar tugging toward the stairs.

****

Spencer and Ashley stood silently in their spot. Neither knowing how to start or who should start.

The brunette lifted and dropped back down on the balls of her feet over and over again attempting to think of something to say while the blonde wrung the bottom of her disheavled shirt dirty to the bone.

"I'm sorry," was whispered so low it barely carried on the wind making brown eyes scan over the young girl shyly looking down.

"Take your cap off,"

It was a request made everytime they were together, a request that was denied each time but this time even though the words spoke toward the blonde had a harsh tone yet gentle and understanding at the same time, could not be denied.

Slowly with shaky hands, unsure it this was a good spot for this as anyone could walk by, she slid the cap off letting her hand collapse by her side with the cap. Long blonde hair tumbled down framing her face and shoulders, giving an air of innocence and angelic features. Gasping Ashley felt a tug on her clit, she was attracted to male Spencer but now was enthralled with the female version. Shaking her head in anger at her self for not even realizing that the person before her was a girl, it was so blatantly obivous.

"I was thinking of cutting it," Spencer toyed with her hair when the silence continued and the girl before her looked slightly disgusted. Ashley rushed forward quickly kissing the blonde on her cheek, letting her hands gently massage her scalp earning her a slight moan.

Pulling away but keeping their foreheads together feeling each others breath washing over the other, "Don't," a quiet command, "I love your hair."

"You've only just saw it," Spencer chuckled feeling the confidence return from when they first got together.

"And I love it," Ashley tugged lightly earning another moan.

"Wait," Spencer pulled back pacing back and forth, "...we need to talk about everything. I can't just...not after...my letters...you finding things out."

Ashley smirked at watching Spencer stutter out reasons while pacing, she looked so adorable and that was when the brunette realized that she could never love a guy, she loved everything about women and it would never change.

"I agree," she spoke up finally ending the pacing by grabbing the girl's shoulders steading her when blue eyes locked with her own she continued, "You hurt me..."

Spencer pulled away, "I told you I was hiding a secret, I told you not to start this...I asked..." she choked up feeling all the emotions she hid while away, "You said you didn't care."

"I didn't..." the blonde shook her head starting to walk off but Ashley grabbed her, "Spencer?"

"I have to get back to your father," she huffed but the brunette wouldn't let her go.

Spencer struggled until the two fell over, Ashley straddling her hips. Laying on the soft grass staring up at the girl above her she swallowed, "How are you stronger than me?" she breathed out in amazement.

Smiling down loving the feel of trapping the girl beneath her she cupped the soft cheek, "My father wants me to be able to protect myself, I excercise daily."

A throaty laugh escaped her as she shifted on the ground. She was naturally strong due to helping on the ranch and the military training but if she could relax she did, she never worked out or did anything that could help in the healthy strength department.

"Besides you don't want to hurt me," Ashley leaned down so their noses touched briefly.

Spencer licked her lips, "Never."

It was a promise.

One she didn't plan on ever breaking.

"I've never had a lover," Spencer spoke unsure why she was speaking and why it was those words she uttered.

"You've told me," she laughed lightly petting the blonde's cheek soothingly finally letting the softness register in her brain and not wondering why there wasn't even a small amount of fuzz on the jaw line.

"No...Spencer told you," this statment was only meet with confusion on both faces, "I meant guy Spencer..."

"Guy Spencer is you Spence," Ashley raised an eye brow in amuzement, "Unless there is something I don't know Mr. Carlin,"

Groaning she carefully pushed the taller girl off her, "You know how hard it was to restrain myself from jumping you and than you'd call me that...that name and my veins ran ice cold."

"I won't call you that again," Ashley licked her lips noticing the change in the air, "I didn't mean anything by it Spencer,"

She nodded but just looked at the ground, "I don't know how this will work."

"What do you mean?"

Holding her legs to her chest she stared out into the ever deepening forrest, "I...We're girls. "

"And?"

She shrugged running her hand through her hair, "How can you just want me after I lied to you?"

"I read your letters. Not right away and I apologize for that but you sounded I don't know...all I know is I want you and I want to start over."

"You know I really do have to get to your father," Spencer sighed not meeting the other girl's gaze.

Ashley crawled forward to sit on her knees in front of the cowering blonde, using her fingers she lifted the girl's chin so their eyes met, "Kiss me first...show me we're okay?"

Spencer bit her lip, this is what she wanted for almost a year so why was it that now when the person was in front of her she was having doubts.

"Please...baby girl...please just one tiny kiss."

The first real pet name of the relationship.

Rolling off her tongue in such fluid motion, sounding so sweet even to the birds flying by, it couldn't not be denied no matter how much Spencer wanted to.

"You accept this much more easily than me," Spencer replied earning a frown from the brunette but before she could say anything else the blonde leaned forward and connected their lips in the first kiss since finding out about the secret, the first time it was girl on girl. It was slow but hard, lips mashed together as the air circulated between them never flying out into the air allowing their very essence into the other.

"I believe...baby girl...you'll accept it," Ashley smirked as she pulled away her words a breathless whisper, "I'll woo you into my arms." she kissed her nose.

The words hit hard on Spencer's heart making her melt and her pussy clench, this girl was sexy and everything the blonde wanted in a lover whether guy or girl but the doubt kept fluttering into her mind. Standing up quickly fixing her uniform and gazing down on the brunette.

"I believe you." she smiled shyly, "...promise to fight for me?"

Ashley nodded than watched Spencer run back toward the mansion. The brunette flopped onto the ground happy for the first time in a long time.

TBC...


	16. Chapter 16

Spencer felt horrible leaving Ashley alone in the forest but if she did not get to the General before someone else just happened to mention she was back and had not approached him first, but instead traipsed off into the woods with his only daughter, she knew that her fate would lie in his hands. Shivering at the thought of more time in the hot box, a memory she did not want repeated.

It wasn't long before she stood in front of General Davies, his steel gray eyes boring down on her smaller body, "Sir." she called out saluting.

General Davies bit the inside of his cheek to keep from taking out his anger on the young boy in front of him, thoughts of what he could have done to his daughter flashing through his mind, "Report?"

"I have…a parchment." This made the General grin.

Clapping his hands together, "Well done my boy. Let me see it in haste so I might change it to our advantage."

Reaching into her satchel producing the paper given to her but hesitated handing it over right way, "Sir, it's not…"

"It's not what…speak up."

"It's addressed to you. I was sent here."

Frowning he held out his hand in which she quickly gave him the paper. He read it over three times while she stood there ready to fall asleep. It had been a long journey, "He wants a meeting. Well by George he'll have his God damn meeting."

"Sir?" gray eyes settled back on the poor soldier fidgeting, "I also stole this from the previous messenger."

Davies took the parchment and did the exact same thing as he did with the first before a large smile graced his face giving it more of a creepy look than the hard one he always sported. His teeth sharp and jagged. Spencer cringed inwardly wondering how Ashley could have come from such a man. Her blue eyes flitted quickly to the window to see the very girl in her mind in the window waving and smiled before licking her lips…

_God those lips…her mouth…kissing…_, "…so dinner it is."

Shaking her head to dislodge the very devil thoughts of Ashley's tongue, she focused on the man before her, "What?"

"For this and all you hard work you've shown I insist you have a nice hot bath and than accompany my daughter to the formal party I'm hosting tonight."

Spencer panicked, she did not know how to dance. She was sure that all the people there were of the high class variety and she was low class, and with her secret well it wasn't an idea she was liking, "Sir I appreciate the offer but…"

General Davies held up his hand silencing her, "It is more than an offer." than he walked off with an insult of her stinking and needing a bath.

_I stink!_ Spencer bent her head and smelled her arm pit and cringed than became angry, _Of course I stink asshole. You try spending your days in the dirt, cold and garbage._ Biting the inside of her cheek to stop from calling out to the man who was already hidden behind the double doors of his mansion. Taking a deep breath she headed inside, once in she noticed it looked different in the day even though the light was almost gone by now.

The sun set drenched the bottom of the house in a gentle warm glow, keeping the walls a bit warm even as the chilled air of the coming night began to take the final heat of the day away. Glancing around she saw paintings on the wall; Family portraits lining the wall heading upstairs, laughter from the kitchen where the servants were cooking up a storm while talking of the days events if not bad mouthing the owners of the mansion.

Taking a deep breath in filling her nostrils with the delicious aroma of turkey and fresh bread. Her stomach growled viciously, twisting and reminding her of all the missed meals. The scent brought back one of her favorite memories, bread rising in the oven as her mother whistled a happy tune and winking at her daughter as she yanked it out giving her the first slice.

Just than she remembered that the General forgot to tell her where the tub was. A fear came over her stomach quelling her hunger. Hands sweating she looked up stairs figuring that rich people probably had their bathrooms, near their bedrooms and with lots of doors and privacy from guests and servants. Swallowing she took a step up, watching the pictures change as she progressed. Changing from old days of folks she knew nothing about to those of Ashley and her family.

The second floor was a bit darker due to the setting sun but lit candles spaced throughout gave just enough glow to see. Many doors lined the hall giving a sense of realization, rich people had to many things if they needed all this space.

"What are you doing?" A voice screeched from the left making her jump and spin around to face the General's wife and Ashley's mother, Christine. Her brown eyes held as much strength as her husband's as well as his hard edge.

"Taking a bath," Spencer squeaked out, not to sure what she should say or do.

Christine shook her head, "I meant upstairs boy and I hardly think you're taking a bath in my hallway, fully clothed and without a tub."

Taking a step back, letting her hands twist the fabric of her shirt as her face flickered from the stairs to the woman in front of her, wondering how fast she could run to get out of this situation, "I…I meant, looking for the tub to take a bath."

"Soldiers take a bath in the servants quarters in the basement. Oh and if I ever catch you up here again…" Christine trailed off as she stepped closer causing blue eyes to widen and Spencer to gulp silently.

"Mother!" Ashley bellowed from down the hall having come around the corner in time to hear the threat.

"Do not speak like that in front of guests and I will not have a man up here in our private area."

"Spencer come here," Ashley held her hand out for the young soldier to take but she refused to move due to the piercing eyes of the mother, "Mother please," the brunette chuckled lightly, "You're scaring the poor fellow."

Christine smirked and nodded, she moved down the stairs without out so much as a word leaving them alone. Ashley walked closer slipping her hand into her lovers yanking her down a few doors before opening a door and pushing her in before locking it.

"Ash what are you doing?"

"Locking the door," she smiled innocently but anyone with eyes could see the devil glint in her eyes.

"What if you mother comes back? She could think I'm taking advantage of you or something." Spencer moved to unlock the door so her girlfriend could leave her to a quiet bath alone but Ashley caught her advancing wrist and spun her around, the blonde's back hitting the wood.

"With that cowardly display in the hall I'm sure she thinks I…" she ran her finger across soft trembling lips, "…am taking advantage of you." she whispered closing the distance sot their lips pressed hard together.

"Cowardly?" Spencer realized what was said and pulled back to be met with an amused brunette, "Even the hardest man could not face your mother."

Ashley shrugged, "My father does quite well."

She kissed her again before anything else could be said. Soon Spencer forgot about the incident in the hall, her mind and body solely focused on the girl in front of her doing wonderful things with her tongue. Hands tugging roots of blonde hair earning a moan.

"You should bathe."

Spencer blinked a few times before she realized the words spoken but by then Ashley was far from her bending over a pure white porcelain tub with brass handles. Her ass swaying gentle as her body worked to fill the tub. Drool slipped down the blonde's chin.

Smiling she pushed off the door reaching Ashley in no time but before she could grab that perfect shaped ass the girl was standing and facing her, "You going to bathe with me?"

"Eager to have me naked?" Spencer nodded quickly the brunette thinking she might get whiplash. Reaching up she tapped her on the nose, "Not quite my love. Now get in the tub, I made sure it was hot."

Pouting blue eyes watched her girlfriend walk out, sighing she walked over and locked the door officially keeping everyone out so no one could find out her secret. Peeling the dirt clothes off, neatly folding them on a chair near a side table with the basin of water on top of it. Standing there in front of the full length mirror seeing all the bruises lining her body, a thought her mother would have dropped dead at if she ever saw them. The scar where she was stabbed ran from the top of her collar bone to the top of her shoulder. It ached something fierce when she over used her arm or on cold nights when the chill seeped into her bones. Spencer was unsure how Ashley would look upon her beaten flesh, it made her stomach tighten. Stepping in she let a shiver run through her body at the touch of the hot liquid on her flesh, slipping in all her muscles relaxed at once. Her shoulders ached and her feet throbbed, laying her head on the back of the tub she closed her eyes. She listened to the crickets humming their lullaby down below the second story bathroom window while rubbing her wounded shoulder. All helping her to doze off remembering the night she gained the scar.

_The night was freezing as usually, gun fire was raging a few miles away indicating the new area of battle. A place they would be by tomorrow. Spencer choked on the thought, all the blood she'd will last her a life time, she remembers the first time in battle. A man was shot just to the left, falling quickly to the ground, blood seeping from his stomach. The blonde felt woozy and dropped to her knees, head spinning rapidly, her eyes rolling back. Aiden grabbed her by the arm yanking her up, screaming in her face to keep going. After that she doesn't remember much but forging on. Somehow she kept the gore blocked from her mind._

_Tired she crawled into bed, making sure the covers stayed below her. No matter how cold it was or she was she learned to sleep on the outside of her covers. Too many men had been killed because they could not get out of their covers fast enough. Laying there staring at the ceiling thinking of Ashley and her brown hair, a tear escaped as she thought about never getting to touch her again. Slowly she laughed quietly when the image of Ashley shoving her fist into her mouth appeared in her mind. Keeping her mind locked on the thought of her girlfriend she fell into a wonderful dream of times to come._

_Harsh ragged breath wisps in her ear bringing her from dreamland. Groaning she shifted uncomfortable and opened her eyes to see a man, six feet tall and black hair. Eyes unmoving and scowl plastered to his face stared down at her with a knife held high, blood glistening on it due to the moon light filtering in through the flaps of the tent. Frozen she stared at him. He stared at her. Neither moving afraid something might happen that was not planned. In slow motion a drop of blood slipped from the end of the silver blade falling fast through the air until it plopped right on the blonde's forehead._

_The scene unfroze and he swung the knife down ward to slice her throat. Spencer picked her legs up and kicked him back causing him to fly away. She rolled off the cot quickly and fell into the cot beside her where Jack Winston lay open eyed and drained of blood from the slice to his neck. _

_Grasping the sheets she begged her body not to fall unconscious as the familiar effects of a faint took over. Hearing footsteps and the man growled as he leaped forward she leaned back so her back was on the ground, his lung was now off as he sailed past her, his boot slamming her in the head._

_Grabbing his pants she pulled herself up and slid out from between his sprawled out legs. Jumping up she ran for her weapon on to find her self flat on her stomach and the man holding her down, he flipped her over and ripped the hat off her head. He gasped than smirked. Keeping her down he laid the knife on the floor beside them, reaching down using his callused fingers to tug at her slacks._

"_Now you'll really be part of a man," he grunted as he freed her from the pants._

_She was kicking and squirming but refused to yell. That would be just as bad, her secret would be found out, they would save her only to kill her. Finally he reached down to free himself after back handing her, she lay motionless hoping to show him she'll allow what ever happens._

_As he pulled his appendage out into the air, he had to lean back which gave her some moving room. Her arm slipped out quickly and she grabbed up the knife swinging it up ward. His eyes widened in surprise and fear, his hand reaching to stop her but she beat him to the punch and slid the blade across his throat, his hand now reached for the wound. She pushed him off her breathing hard, watching him die. The blood pooling around her from him and the two men in their cots. Her stomach hurt, her head spun. She couldn't breath, she managed to grab her hat to conceal her hair, slipped her pants back on and crawled through the blood to the tent, her shoulder shot razor of pain with every movement and breath. She passed out just on the outside of the tent._

Ashley squealed as she ran to her room once she left Spencer in the bathroom. She found Vikki in the hallway and dragged her with.

"What?" Vikki laughed at the way the young girl picked up her party dress from the bed and spun with it up against her till she landed in front of the mirror admiring her self.

"Do you think Spencer will like this?"

"I think all eyes will be on you," Vikki smiled gently.

Ashley's brown eyes widened, "Oh my Gosh!"

"What now?"

"I'm sure daddy invited some of my old flames and the servants who I've…you don't think she will get jealous do you?"

Vikki furrowed her brow, "Actually I think you may want to watch out for her."

Ashley titled her head in confusion, "Why?"

"Because a woman like you with have jealous ex partners. Now that you are no longer having sex with any of them I'm sure they will want to take the reason for it out of the picture."

The young teenager frowned, "Tonight is going to be a disaster." She flung the dress on the bed and flopped down pushing her face into her pillows.

"Don't worry Ash, I will keep and eye out as well. Between the two of us I'm sure we can keep Spencer safe. Now get dressed, the party is to begin at promptly six o'clock."

Getting up she began to dress with anticipation of Spencer's reaction to her dress.

Spencer stood in the room full of men and women dressed in the finest suits, dresses, and dress uniforms. She was included in the latter, standing uncomfortable in a new starch clean uniform unlike the basic uniform she was used to wearing. This one had what felt like thousands of buttons and a belt tightly wrapped around her waist where her sword hung from its sheath.

"Aren't you a strapping young fellow?" a female voice spoke behind her.

Licking her lips she spun on the heel of her too polished shoes to find a very attractive woman about twenty four or five standing before her in a risqué dress. Short puffy sleeves with a low cut bodice cut allowing for a nice sight of her ample bosom, straining every time she took a breath in and let it out.

Blinking a few times she coughed unceremoniously into her hand and nodded with a slight blush, hoping the woman did not notice she had been checking out the breasts on display.

"Just a darling you are, how old are you?" she spoke with a southern accent, her skin was tanned and smooth on the eyes making Spencer believe she was not from around here, maybe somewhere far away, exotic one might say.

"I…fifteen." she whispered than cleared her throat, "Fifteen ma'am."

"Ma'am?" she giggled into her hands, "Please call me Anita, and you are?"

"Spencer."

"Strong name. Just like you." she ran her hand down the blonde's bicep.

"I…" a blush seeped up her body to her cheeks, burning red for all to see, "…thank you." she squeaked out.

Anita opened her mouth but what ever was said was lost on Spencer whose eyes locked on the stair case just behind the exotic woman. Blue eyes clouded over and the room faded.

On the top of the stairs stood Ashley in a flowing red dress stopping just above her ankles, plain fabric but simple gorgeous on her white skin. Simple straps, no sleeves. Her hair was curled flowing down her back and framing her face. A smile gracing her lips with out teeth, that was only for uninhibited times with Spencer. She began her decent, the candles lining the railing of the stairs flicking their warm light upon her skin.

"Why Carlin I think your drooling," Ashley teased walking up to the two of them, "Anita."

"Ashley." she nodded curtly. Bad blood between the two could be sensed even from across the room, "I was just asking Mr. Carlin here for a dance."

Anita glanced back at Spencer with a flirty smile. Ashley frowned for a second before stepping in and laying her hand on the blonde's bicep, "Maybe later but Spencer is with me tonight. Come on," she dragged the girl away.

"Jealous?"

"Very," Ashley sighed as they went to a corner of the room away from the music and dancing guests.

"Thank you."

"For what? For rescuing you from that harlot or for not calling you a guy?"

Spencer leaned against the wall, her shoulder already bugging her even after that warm bath, "Both."

"Your welcome," she leaned down and kissed the girl on the cheek, "You look mighty handsome in that uniform," a deeper blush spread on Spencer's face, "But I can't wait to see you in a dress."

"You won't," Spencer assured, she hated dresses.

"Oh…I will." Ashley assured right back tugging on Spencer's arm leading her away from the corner.

"Where are we going?" she asked staring into brown warm eyes, losing track of where they were or what was going on.

"Dance with me…"

TBC…


End file.
